My Dragons, Your Phoenix, His Death Eaters
by Daerwyn
Summary: She was neither Order nor Death Eater. She was a Dragon, an organization originating in France that fought tirelessly against the Dark Lord's forces. She's been going six days without sleep, hopping from task to task, doing favors for the Order in hopes that they'd return it. She couldn't sleep. Sleep was weakness. Sleep was vulnerability. She had to keep going. They had to win. AU
1. 5 Days - No Sleep (REWRITTEN)

Flames licked the thick lacquer of the wooden door, cutting off that path to escape the room. The other door, where her hands were pounding, was sealed from the outside. No one could enter, it seemed. There wasn't even a seam. She stumbled away from the door and glanced around her, looking for another escape. The one in front of her was where they were going to be entering any second. The one behind her was already occupied by the Order. She saw them gathered, rather surprised to see her, so she took a stance in the middle of the room. The least she could do was die fighting and die protecting the Order.

The silence consumed the room until the only unoccupied door opened and Tom Riddle Jr. strode through. He seemed to stagger as he saw her, her pale hair falling in her eyes as she glanced behind him. Too many Death Eaters for her to fight off with good chances... She'd have to make it a remarkable fight. "Heather?" Voldemort whispered. His shock was very evident in his voice, but he seemed to recover as he realized his company. "My, you just don't want to die, do you?" he sneered.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you, Tom, that it's not nice to play cat and mouse?" Heather returned in response, her stance rigid and ready. He would have to attack first, of course, in order for her to return the spell-fire. It was how she worked. Back in the old days, there had been rules to warfare. Modern society forgot it in turn for easier "kill first, talk later" methods, but she didn't. She respected tradition. "Oh," Heather winced as the Dark Lord's lip curled in fury. "That's right... Merope never taught you that lesson, did she? Never could from the grave."

"I thought you were dead, little girl," Voldemort growled instead, not bothering to comment on the fire she was throwing at him with her words. "You were bleeding on that floor-"

"Your aim is impeccably horrible," Heather returned. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to the Order, wands out and rigid. It wasn't the entire Order, of course. Just a select few. She recognized some - Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter... The others she couldn't see very well. "And I'm a better actress when it comes to faking death than you seem to assume."

He hissed, as if talking in that snake language of his, but gripped his wand tightly, pointing it at her. "I've never missed."

"There's always a first for everything, Tom," she said gently, as if talking to a toddler. "Don't lose your temper with me. I know things you'd cringe if I let out of the bag... For example, how Regulus Black truly died... Why he died... it's all a very interesting story, really, you see, he-"

"Silence!" Voldemort shouted. Heather sucked in her words with a breath, doing as he ordered. She was so used to giving orders, not following them, that she was surprised at how well her body obeyed. "How do you know about these things?"

"I don't just lay about," she explained haughtily. "If you aren't practicing, someone's got to. No, I've delved into the archives... You really should clean up your tracks better. You're almost becoming predictable." She flipped her hair out of her eyes as she continued, feeling as though she had the upper hand. "An attack in Surrey tomorrow? Another in Highgate next week?" His jaw clenched in surprise and she grinned to herself. "Yes... we know."

"You were a mistake," he spat. "I should have killed you myself. Drawn every last drop of blood from your veins-"

"Sangophilia?" She wrinkled her nose. "I'd expect it from Dracula. Not you."

He stood with fury radiating from him. Heather smiled sweetly as a curse came flying from his wand toward her. She swept out-of-the-way, her wand aimed at him as she righted herself.

"Oh, Tommy, dear, you really are predictable. Another killing curse, and then a few stunners, and then you'll go for the kill. Dark magic." Heather grinned, her eyes taking his form in and then those of the Death Eaters behind him. "Not going to let your little slaves join in on the fight? Aw, they must be so disappointed to miss out. I assure you lot, my Dragons and I can take you and more." As if to punctuate her sentence, she reached a hand up to clasp her necklace, smirking as the Dark Lord faltered only slightly. "How long have I been training for you, Tom? Merlin, let's see... We did meet just a few years ago, didn't we? For the first time, that is..."

Gold illuminated Heather's flanks, nearly the same color as her hair, before the light dissipated and in its place were women all around Heather's age, their wands out and their uniforms the same. Heather valued precision.

Heather giggled suddenly. "Oh! And let's not forget how I bested you, even then. A sixteen year old girl? My, you've lost your touch. I've been training since I was born, Tom. You can't best that. This war... These wars... They're my game. You're just the poor unfortunate pawn. And soon, Tom, the big bad queen is going to knock you out." She gave a sympathetic sigh. "Nothing personal, of course. Just a few murders that provoked a small, innocent girl to war."

"If only you were one of mine," the Dark Lord agreed. "We'd be unstoppable."

"You have enough experience to be unstoppable," she returned. She glanced to the left, seeing Arielle ready to back up her leader. "Très ennuyeuse." Arielle laughed richly, her eyes locking on a Death Eater. "Belle, tu vas endroit. Yasmina, tu vas derriere."

"Oui," the girls Heather addressed murmured.

"Allons-y," Heather winked at Voldemort. Her wand flicked in a split second and the Dark Lord barely had time to cast up a shielding charm before she shot another at him. The Death Eaters soon joined the fight, each matched with one of the golden girls that had appeared out of nowhere.

As the Dark Lord shot a spell back at Heather, she barely had time to move out-of-the-way, hearing it crack on the wall just behind the Order. "Aurore, make the Order leave," Heather snapped. She glanced quickly as she fired another spell and saw Yasmina free. "Yasmina! Get rid of the fire, and unblock the door."

"Oui!" Yasmina called. "Cindy, cover me."

There was silence as Heather shot a disarming spell when the Dark Lord bumped into another Death Eater, causing him to fumble. All fighting seized as the Dark Lord's wand fell from his grasp and clattered on the floor, rolling towards Heather at a very slow pace. She made eye contact with the Dark Lord before she started forward. She had to get his wand before he got it. She had a few seconds advantage before he started as well. Her fingers barely grasped it as he knocked into her.

She knew he used wandless magic in the blow and she flew backwards, hitting the ground with a groan. But she still had his wand.

"Tom, Tom, Tom," she sighed, slowly getting to her feet. Oh, yes, definite damage. She could feel the pain. "Are you ever going to learn? You know what to do. The last Saturday of the month, Stonehenge. Your wand will be where I always put it." His lips curled in fury. Oh, how he hated to be bested in front of his followers. "Now, until next time? You can never keep a girl hanging after a date." She giggled as he apparated away, his horde of Death Eaters soon to follow.

There was a tense silence before Heather slid her wand into her holster and glanced at the door. Yasmina was nearly done with unwarding it, the fire already out. She assessed her girls, making sure none of them were dead, before she gave a satisfactory nod.

"Meet at the Manor. We'll discuss improvements and new tactics to keep the element of surprise. I'll be back shortly. I expect you all fed and ready for a long night, ladies." Heather's lips twitched as she noticed a few groans hidden by clearing of throats. "You'll be getting no sleep."

She turned to face the Order that had simply refused to listen to Aurore. She couldn't fault the girl. Fighters were more difficult to distract from a battle than moths from a flame. A smile lit up her features as she spotted Albus Dumbledore amongst the throng. "Albus!" she cried in greeting. She reached to embrace the old man and he let her, hugging her back. Pulling away with the scent of lemon in her senses, she shook her head. "I must say, I'm quite surprised to see you in the middle of battle. Especially with your age. What are you? A hundred and seventy now?"

"Not quite, Miss Draconis," Albus twinkled, watching as her Dragons apparated away in a beam of gold light. "Fascinating. You're getting more and more impressive as the years wear on."

"That's a true compliment coming from you, Albus. I pride myself with the work I've put into those girls. They just needed the push to get their greatness." Heather winced slightly as she glanced back to follow his gaze. Perhaps a cracked rib, then, from Tom's assault. "I wasn't quite sure you'd gotten my message."

"Just in the nick of time," the elderly headmaster assured her. "I've gathered who I could. I'm sure you recognize most of them."

Her eyes darted through the familiar faces. She recognized all of them, but she had yet to meet one. Her eyes lingered towards the werewolf and the bubblegum colored hair of one woman. The werewolf looked the most surprised to see her. And the girl... confused. Two people, that is.

"You should introduce me to your friend here, Albus," Heather said, her gaze dropping abruptly to the raven haired boy to Albus's right.

"Heatherlyn Draconis, this is Harry Potter. Harry, my boy, this is Heather. She's the leader of the Golden Dragons, an organization much like the Order."

"We're based out of France," Heather smiled politely at Harry, offering a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Potter. I truly find catalysts fascinating, don't you? And you... look at you." She stepped back as she surveyed him. "You're the perfect catalyst. Bold... a true Gryffindor, like my parents. I've heard stories. I've been keeping tabs on you, Mr. Potter. I always have been meaning to thank the man who saved my life all those years ago." At his look of confusion, she knew she had him on the hook and she was reeling him in with his curiosity and interest. She looked away from his green eyes, finding them almost painful to look at, and instead gave a once over of his spotty clothing.

"But … we've never met before."

"And you weren't born yet when you saved me," she returned lightly. "It's because of you the prophecy was made, Mr. Potter." She cleared her throat and glanced at Tom's wand. "Eugh, right. Tom. How could I have forgotten. I must be leaving, Albus. I have to hide a wand at the highest peak of the stones of Stonehenge. Maybe I could just bury it. Tom might be angered by the change."

"I'll never understand your rules of warfare," Albus admitted.

Heather smirked, "How so? They ended when Tom was just a boy. You practically grew up on them, Albus. The rules of engagement, the proper way to fight one another. Total war is so... unpredictable and so... dull." She glanced at Harry. "Enchantee, Monsieur Potter. I'm sure we'll be in contact... I'd very much like to have tea with you. Albus knows how to owl me."

"Heather, my dear," Albus began as she turned away. "Why do you give the wand back?"

Heather grinned, "Why would I keep it? It's no fun fighting him when he has no proper wand. It's actually quite boring. I think this is the fourth time I've won it from him." Heather glanced at Potter as he eyed the wand, seemingly ready to lunge for it. "Why do you ask, Albus?"

"I only think it'd give us the advantage if we were to keep it."

"Ah," Heather smirked, slipping the wand into the holster, taking her own out in its place. "That's the difference between my Dragons and your Order, Albus. I stick with honor. You and your..." She almost sneered as she glanced them over, showing a much different side of her bubbly self, "friends are more concerned with winning. I find honor in death. Death shouldn't be any other way. Dying to do something... stupid, as many of your Order members have, well... like I said, that's the difference between you and me. My Dragons aren't stupid."

"So, you're on Voldemort's side, then?" Harry snapped. "You help him out. You give him his wand when he wants it, and you disagree with our side so you don't help us-"

Her good mood with the wand victory was gone. And he saw it a second too late. His words died in his throat as her eyes turned deadly and she sauntered forward, her fingers tracing his jaw line. She forced herself to meet his eyes, also making sure she realized the eyes belonged so someone of raven hair. "You think you're so brave, Potter. You think you have so much weight behind your words. So much of a punch because of everything you've experienced. I'd be delighted to hear just how much better you are than me. In fact, I insist upon it. Tell me, Mr. Potter." She gave a smirk as she tapped his chin with her finger, causing him to shrug away from her. "How great are you? Did you really kill Cedric Diggory for the win?"

"Of course not!" he gasped, completely offended.

"Of course not," she continued, as if she hadn't heard him. She turned away, walking down the line of Order members. "You didn't want it badly enough. In fact, word reached me that you tried to back out. Where's the bravery in that? Oh! You thought backing out was just the beginning, but no. See, Mr. Potter, I've studied your life. Call me a fan, call me a stalker, whatever." She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, allowing him to see the scars that marred her body. "First year. You rescue your little friend, Miss Granger, who, by the way, is far braver and more capable than you, from a troll. Alright, I'll give you the rushing into battle thing a bit of points. Afterall, you didn't know the first thing of battling a troll. But when you get there, your friend is seconds from being pummeled by a troll and your response is to jump on the trolls back? I don't know if that's bravery or idiocy. But continuing, while I strongly believe it was your brain in a world of idiocracy-"

"Me and Ron saved her life!" Harry argued.

"Ron and I," Heather corrected condescendingly. She turned to face him, walking back very slowly. Afterall, the Order followed this boy blindly, put every hope on him. It's only time they saw exactly what he was. An idiot that acted on the expectations around him. "Second year. Oh, poor, defenseless Ginny Weasley." Heather shot him a grin. "I would have let her die, you know." She really wouldn't have, but his face contorted into anger. "She almost killed half the students in that school, and her life would have been the price to pay for it to end. And then there's the fact that you … walk up to Tom Riddle Jr., and you ask him to let her live."

Heather let out a laugh, probably the richest she could have mustered. "Oh, Harry, you're so innocent and naïve. And facing that basilisk. I will admit that was brave. Basilisks are known to kill and leave no evidence behind when they devour your body... And yet you decide 'Oh, it's coming straight at me. I'm going to shove this small sword into its very large mouth and potentially have it bite my arm off. Only it did worse than that. It bit you. And you would have died, yet you were healed by the tears of a Phoenix. Who sent that Phoenix to save you, because you're the only chance the Order has at winning? The man right beside you. Shall I continue?"

"I think we get the point, Heatherlyn," Albus said sternly.

"The point is that, Mr. Potter, you aren't brave. You're stupid and naïve and think all the good things in the world will protect you. That you can rely on those you love and that you can count on your friends to save you. But you can't. They'll die, they'll betray you, and all you'll do the entire time is count on them every second of the way." She dared him to disagree as her eyes leveled with his. "You aren't going to win this war, Potter. You know why? Because Tom is smarter, stronger, and more adept at magic than you can ever dream to be."

"Better than you?"

She smirked. "Almost. I've dedicated the eighteen years I've been alive to ending him. Every seconds of my life has been spent learning something. I'm running on around five days of no sleep. Truth is, I don't sleep. All I do is train, learn, grow, adapt... My girls? That's all they do as well. Some of them hate it, but they push through it because the bigger goal is more important than that of whining and complaining. They're conditioned not to." Heather leaned away. "Our pain threshold is highest on record. I once had my insides ripped open and had to put my organs back inside me myself, and I felt nothing." His eyes widened, now, in fear. "You won't win this war, Mr. Potter. You have no chance. That's why I despise the Order's techniques. In fact, despise is light. I _loathe _them because it makes you weak. And not just you. I've seen the most capable fighters be murdered because of their lack in technique. Dorcas Meadowes is the finest example. She was the best fighter the Order has ever seen and the Dark Lord blew her up into a million pieces. You'll never be as good as her, especially when you're brooding like you are now.

"So, tell me, Potter, are you better than me? Are you braver? Stronger? Smarter? Tougher? More skilled?" He didn't answer. "I didn't think so. That's why I keep the rules of engagement and the entire … traditional warfare. I don't believe in hit and run attempts to gain the upper hand. They're disorganized and too many die because they don't know where they're supposed to go. I know how to work a battlefield to my advantage. You can't even work in the classroom."

"That's not true-"

"You want to be an Auror. Oh, I've heard. But you can't be an Auror with that temper and with your inability to contain any common sense or self-preservation. Though, I guess that's not your fault. Your father had the same problem. And you've been raised your whole life to be bold and, despite your aunt and uncle always calling you a freak, you've always acted stupidly. It's why a Gryffindor is always the first to be dead in battle. Most of the people in this war will die because of their Gryffindor upbringing."

"That's because they're brave," Harry emphasized.

"It's because they act foolishly," she returned.

"You're only, what? A year older than me. That doesn't make you smarter."

"I've bested Tom every time I've met him or his Death Eaters but once, and that's because I acted like a fool. I used the Gryffindor in me that my parents had to get revenge for something and I nearly died because of it." She looked him over. "You'll do the same."

"What makes you so sure?"

Heather smirked. "Because you already have." He looked confused so she chose to clarify. "Sirius Black was someone you nearly died over in order to get revenge. You're lucky Dumbledore was there for you, because you would be six feet under by now. Because you aren't brave. You're reckless."

"You know nothing about Sirius!" Harry shouted. "You have no right-"

"Everyone knew everything about Sirius," Heather shot back. "He liked it that way. He consulted me about the Ministry of Magic raid you and your pathetic friends pulled off in your fifth year. I told him not to go, it was a trap and a pathetic attempt to lure you out. Little did I know that you were an idiot and decided to act on a connection the Dark Lord gave you. You believed the Dark Lord's words and it landed you in prison - because that's all the world is right now. Tom and I have a respect for each other, you see. I know whatever spews from his mouth is a lie, and he knows I … well, mostly, tell the truth." She looked him over. "You ever lie, boy?"

"I'm not a boy-"

"You're a boy if I say you're a boy," Heather returned, smirking as he turned red in anger. It was almost too easy. "You lied just then, you know. You are a boy. And your tell... Tell me another lie, Harry. Show them all."

"Why should I?" Harry returned. "You're some crazy girl that-"

She grinned wickedly. "Do you know what your tell is, Harry?" She stepped back, spreading her arms wide. "You look behind me. There's nothing behind me for you to look at. And you know how I know? Training. Extensive training that makes my hands bleed and my limps quake, being unable to move for hours afterwards. And then once I can move, I start over like I hadn't just trained. Diligence. The entire time I've been talking to you, I've been scanning this room, looking at possible exit points... I've been assessing you so I know which wand arm you all have, how you hold it. It makes it that much easier to disarm you. So try it. Try to disarm me, Mr. Potter. Je vous mets au défi."

Harry didn't move. She didn't expect him to. "If you wish to talk to me, then, owl me. Perhaps I'll set you up on a more rigorous training schedule that will guarantee you last ten minutes, instead of two."

"I've faced him before!"

"When you were a child," she returned. "A toddler. And again when you lot were in the Tournament. Nasty bit of magic, that tournament. I'm surprised you don't remember me from it. I trained Fleur Delacour. She was a member of my team. And even when you faced him then, you had a huge amount of help from your dead parents. And ran away like a sniveling baby with the body of your boyfriend-"

"He wasn't-"

"And fifth year, you were possessed. You would have died had Dumbledore not been there. Yes, you know how to face him quite well. The Boy-Who-Is-Destined-To-Die, huh, Albus? Told him that yet?"

"Heather, you're out of line," Albus said firmly.

"You weren't my headmaster for a reason, old friend. I don't doubt your methods, I know they won't work. He finds out and he'll turn coward for sure." Heather twirled Tom's wand in her hand. "I'll leave you with that to think on." She gave a polite bow to the Order. "Order, Potter, Albus." She then apparated in a burst of gold dust, letting it shower down where she once stood. As soon as the dust touched the ground, it disappeared. Just like she had.


	2. 6 Days - No Sleep (REWRITTEN)

It was a cafe she had grown up in. When she was just a child, her Uncle would frequently take her to sit quietly in the corner while he worked. A Muggle coffee shop, a quiet coffee shop. A place she visited if she ever needed a moment. Heather couldn't spot the person she was meeting, but that didn't stop her from approaching the counter and ordering a small latte and giving the hot barista a small smile. He couldn't seem to draw his eyes away from her rather revealing shorts.

Honestly, why did Muggles dress so provocatively? Didn't they value modesty at all? She sat at the bar, pouring three packets of sugar into the drink and stirring it absently as she waited for her guests.

"Heather?"

She sipped from her cup as though she hadn't heard before turning in her seat, dodging a hand that was about to touch her shoulder. Her eyes met amber, a lively amber that was clouded with anguish and self-loathing. Remus. "Lupin," Heather said firmly.

"You look great."

"I haven't slept in six days," Heather returned flatly. "And quite frankly, you look worse and worse everytime I see you."

"Still blunt."

"I find it unnecessary to exchange pleasantries when they're all false," Heather shrugged. She sipped from her latte once more, tasting the sugar. Way too much. Oh well. It gave her energy. She glanced in the direction of the Order that was entering behind him. Mad-Eye walked up to each resident and modified their memories, shooing them all away. Heather rolled her eyes. How sloppy. The cute guy that worked behind the counter was sent to the back and was to stay there until the Order left.

"You're..." He seemed to struggle with what to say.

"Fairing far better than I did in your care," Heather smirked. "I didn't think you'd be loose this close to a moon. You might start peeing in the corner."

He didn't find it amusing. "You came alone?"

"My Dragons are training. I received an owl this morning from Potter and hid Tom's wand on my journey."

"Where..." Remus hesitated, tousling his honey hair. "Where are you staying?"

"France. A friend of mine bequeathed a Manor to me. His legacy lives within its walls." Her sudden cold tone didn't go unnoticed by the werewolf. She gave him a small smile before stepping past him, her eyes on Potter. "The Idiot Who Lived. Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you on such short notice. You had best do well to inform me with even less time to prepare where you wish to meet. It's much safer that way. Less time for others to find out."

Potter had seemed ready to apologize, but stopped. "Um, er, right."

"Please, speak intelligently. I know you possess more brain cells that you appear to." She gestured to an empty table beside her. "Please, take a seat. We have much to discuss, do we not?"

"You said I saved your life," Potter spoke immediately. "What did you mean?"

"You don't beat around the bush, I like that," Heather admitted. "I was two when your parents died. I was six months old when the prophecy was made." She sipped from her latte briefly before continuing. "My mother and father refused to join his ranks. They were Order members, stupid and Gryffindor. They were killed immediately, in their home. Me crying in the bedroom upstairs. The Dark Lord was heading for me when he received the call from Severus Snape."

"A call?" Harry questioned. "He can be called?"

"The Mark works both ways," Heather said off-handedly as though it wasn't news to him. If he had any brains at all, he'd have already known it. "He went away, leaving me in a death-filled home. I was alive because he was called away to hear the Prophecy that would lead to his downfall. The next morning, after my father failed to report to Auror duty, I was found by the Ministry, taken to my Uncle, who cared for me as anyone would care for the girl that looked exactly like his sister." Heather glanced briefly towards the werewolf, but not so noticeable it made Potter look as well. "It was quite rough for him, but I believe I turned out normal enough."

"And this prophecy saved your life... because it distracted him?"

"Yes, so I thank you for being born," Heather said firmly. "You have my Dragons support in this war. I hope that you will not throw our alliance away easily. My Dragon are very skilled and with their skill comes power. Truth of the matter is, whatever side we're on will win. I will never side with Tom, but I can withdraw my support to your side just as easily as I gave it. And if I do, your side will fall and I will beat Tom, and My Dragons and I will emerge victorious. And I don't think anyone wants that, especially you."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Heather grinned. "Because, Mr. Potter, your death will not be swift. Tom will torture you until you break and beg him to kill you. And then he won't. He will keep torturing you until you eventually die on your own. Heart failure, bleeding out... oh, the list goes on. So can I trust you with my allegiance? Or shall I revoke it now and save us the trouble?"

"You have followers like him."

"Hardly, but yes," Heather smirked. She took note in how he diverted the question. "My Dragons are family. I don't instill fear in them in order for them to join. They are more loyal than dogs and more skilled than most trained assassins. We grew up together, we train together, we live together. We are a family in every sense, and we die together. We began with sixty girls, all from Beauxbatons, all in my year or above. Never younger. The younger do not remember the first war, and therefore they are weak. Mine are all women, and his are men. His are weak men, already broken but never fixed. My girls are broken and built stronger."

"And how do you break them?"

Heather smirked. "Secrets."

"Did your Uncle go to France with you?"

"No, he remained here. And he found a girl and he's going strong, I believe. I mean, a near forty year old man would be have to have some stamina to keep a girlfriend his own neice's age."

"Professor Lupin?" Potter sputtered. "He's your Uncle?"

Heather glanced at the werewolf to see him rigid, angry by her statement. "Look at that, Lupin, he's given your sex life a fair bit of thought, too, it seems." She sipped from her coffee, amused. "Yes, he's my Uncle. And you're Harry Potter. Can we move on from stating the obvious or is that all we're going to do? Because, I assure you, I have better things to do than drink coffee."

"How did you get to be as good as you claim?" Potter asked.

Heather smirked, her eyes darting to Remus sitting at the bar, rigid as he stared out the windows, protection detail. "I was told when I was four what happened to my parents and vowed to never be defenseless again. I mastered all of the textbooks for Hogwarts' curriculum by the age of eight, and forced Remus to teach me self-defense methods - none of which would last me in a real fight, but it was enough to get me started. By the time I purchased my first wand, at age eleven, I was skilled enough to have already graduated. So I went to Beauxbatons and created the Dragons almost immediately, working mainly on skill. The goal was not revealed until they were already too invested."

"And the goal?"

"Kill Tom and every one he's ever cared for, trained, or touched in a friendly manner. I don't like his allies, he doesn't like mine." Heather smirked as Potter seemed to disagree with her. "What else, Potter? I'm getting bored."

"Did you really have your insides ripped out of you?"

Heather gave a small laugh, setting her latte down. She leaned forward, staring Potter in the eyes as she said in the most neutral tone she ever had, "Yes." He flinched in surprise. "He captured me, and two of his Death Eaters tortured me for hours on end, and to end it all, they stuck a dagger through my stomach and tore me end from end... and then they left me there to die. And I shoved everything back inside of me and apparated away as quickly as I could. And I have quite the scar to prove it."

"Then prove it, because you seem to have an awful lot of talk-"

"Didn't you ever learn not to ask a woman to take her clothes off on the first date?" Heather smiled. She stood from the chair, lifting up the front of the shirt to expose an angry pink scar - almost fresh. "Is that proof enough?"

"Bloody hell," he murmured, his eyes wide. "It looks brand new!"

"A year old, give or take a few months," Heather shrugged. She seated herself, sipping from her latte and wondering if she could convince the barista to make her another. "Do you want to know why I wanted you to contact me, Potter?"

"But-"

"Because I wanted to know you had the guts to send a message to a woman that has humiliated you in front of everyone you've ever looked up to," Heather said firmly, stopping him from speaking. He said too many stupid things. "I wanted to know if you had some bravery inside of you that I could work with. And I'm willing to work with it. I've offered it to Albus several times but he won't listen, so I'm going to offer it to you, because you have more sway than I do - I can train you, teach you everything you need to know about Tom. I can give you techniques, survival skills, and better yet, a reason to survive this war - or to at least pretend and think that you are."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Potter, that you won't survive this war. You're already destined to die. But just because you die doesn't mean that the Order should be doomed." She spun her cup on the table slowly. "So, do you want me to train you and your pathetic friends, or... do you want me to sit back and watch as you and Tom tear each other apart and leave me to pick up the pieces and ensure the victory for myself."

"What do you mean, I die?"

She hesitated. "The prophecy was clear, neither can live while the other survives. In other words... one of you will die. And you are destined to die... all because of this-" She leaned across the table, poking the scar on his forehead. He jerked back, touching it as he glared at her. "It's a mark of death, Mr. Potter. And a mark of death will always hold down its bearer."

"So, we can take it off, right?"

She took a deep breath, shaking her head as she leaned back into her chair. "I'm afraid that's not how it works. So, what's the answer? Because it's going to take a few hours to transport all of the training equipment to Order Headquarter's basement."

Harry glanced at the Order members around him, neither obviously in the conversation, but all were close enough to hear it. And all were close enough to know that Potter was a bit lost. It was a huge decision, but one he'd be an absolute fool to turn down.

"Take the offer, Harry-"

"Shut up," Heather snapped, glaring at her Uncle. "It is a decision he needs to make himself. Otherwise, this is pointless."

Remus swallowed, surprised by her hostility towards him, and Heather glared at Harry, daring him to agree right away.

"You can make sure we win?" Harry asked.

Heather laughed. "I'm not a miracle worker, Mr. Potter. I only work on trying to create miracles." Her lips twitched as Harry seemed lost again. "But you will be doomed without me." Just as they would be with her.

"Then it's a good idea-"

"Wonderful," Heather said simply, standing. "I will move my Headquarters into the Order headquarters, all orders that are given will be given by me - I expect total compliance or I pull my forces out and you'll never see me again. You follow my schedules, my operations, my rules. If anyone - and I mean anyone - disobeys, they are labeled as a traitor and pulled out of all operations and put in a cell of my own making." Heather glanced at the Order members that were all paying attention to her now. "If the Order wants to win, they recognize me as their leader. There are sixteen Dragons. Our quarters will not need to be arranged, I will arrange it myself. Our intelligence forces will be in charge of what our missions will consist of... and my training schedules will make you all want to cry, to die, to maybe even break you... but that's my goal. That's how I work. I make your petty fears a reality and then the fears become nothing but a distant memory... You'll wish you never met me by the time we're done."

"We aren't giving you control of the Order, lass," Mad-Eye snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, who are you again?" Heather questioned sarcastically. "Because last I heard, you weren't a leader of anything, and I was."

"I was head of the Auror department, girl, before you were ever even thought about being born!"

"Was," Heather countered. "Not anymore. In fact, retired, from what you've told me. You all reliquish your power to me or my offer doesn't even come close to sitting on the table." She played with the hem of her sweater non-chalantly, weighing her options. They needed her help too much to turn her down. "It's Potter's decision. Afterall, you follow his word blindly."

"Absolutely not!" Moody cried. "Are you mad, girl?"

Heather smirked. "Probably. Fine, Mad-Eye, we'll do this your way. I take complete control of your missions and operations, training everyone that enters Headquarters regularly. Is that a more acceptable request? And you control the other mediocre jobs the Order does - like making friends and babysitting the children."

"If you can guarantee a training regimen for all of the students as well as some adults, then I believe relinquishing some of our power over training would be... acceptable," Remus spoke up. "We need all of the help we can get."

"Wonderful," Heather grinned, glancing at Mad-Eye, who looked ready to protest. "I'll ready my Dragons. You can all ready your Headquarters." She began towards the door, dropping her empty latte container into the trashcan. "Oh, and another thing..." She turned, a smirk on her face. "We do things my way. Soon, you'll understand why it's for the better."

She shoved open the shop door, her feet carrying her towards her designated apparation point. No point in worrying the locals and possibly drawing Death Eaters to their location. That would be stupid, and pointless. She didn't do either.


	3. 7 Days - No Sleep (REWRITTEN)

Her hands ran across the cool marble, the manor above her - around her - as sparkling as the day it was built. Or she assumed. She took great care in having it cleaned, it if wasn't, she wasn't going to be happy.

Heather had absolutely no intentions of abandoning her manor in France. In fact, she wouldn't have abandoned it even if they tried to make her abandon it. That's why it was going to England... Well, relatively speaking, it was staying put, but they would think it was in England. Simple portal magic, really. Which was why she had to make sure everything was in top shape before she cast the portal. Anything that was less than perfect would be an embarrassment.

"Madamoiselle?" Heather turned towards the inquiror and gave Arielle a look that clearly told her to keep talking. "The training room is set, and there is nothing out of place, as you've requested."

Everything was set. "Merci," Heather murmured. Casting this portal charm would take a lot of her energy. She would have to rest slightly ahead of schedule, then. Tonight, perhaps. "Tell the girls to gather in the foyer. Let's give the Order a welcome, yes?"

"Oui, madamoiselle." She was off, to relay the message, and Heather swept her hand across the marble once more of the spare closet just to the left of the foyer. It was large, large enough to contain a few people, and it was easy to ward - meaning it could be contained. She didn't want them coming at all hours of the day, afterall.

"Aperi portam." The marble she had swept her hand across turned a translucent blue color and then slowly dripped down until the entirety of the wall under the arch was blue as well - providing a solid portal. "Basement, 12 Grimmauld Place," Heather spoke clearly. And the blue faded into the dark basement of the home she would visit - and had visited often - in the last few months. The Order Headquarters.

She took a deep breath and stepped through, feeling something akin to water touch her skin, but once she was through the portal, she was dry. And she was standing in a dark, cold room. Her feet turned her, to face the portal, which was the only source of light, and she spotted the white, brightly lit room of Draconem Manerium - Dragon Manor. "Draconem Manerium," she spoke just as clearly as before and the rippling image solidified, providing a perfect gateway to her home, and from her home here.

She settled a smirk on her face and began walking up the stairs, kicking open the door - which she hoped would alert the Order of her arrival. She leaned on the door a second later and began counting.

"One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight..." She heard thundering footsteps sprinting in her direction. How sloppy. "Seventeen... Eighteen..." And then suddenly a spell was being shot at her. She cast a shielding charm until they realized who she was. "Twenty four seconds? Really? I could have killed you all by then," Heather remarked. She dropped the shield, smirking at a mystified Order standing in the narrow hall. "How many Order members can fit into a small hallway? I guess we'll find out." She turned abruptly, heading down the stairs of the basement. "Are you going to follow me, or not?"

"How did you get in here?" Remus demanded. "No one heard you apparate-"

"Because I didn't apparate," Heather interrupted. "Lumos Maxima." The blue light left the tip of her wand and illuminated the room, revealing the portal door to those that had followed. "This is how we will train. I will take those interested to my Manor, in which training will begin immediately - and when I mean those interested, I mean all of those phyiscally able to fight. You have no choice." She gave a sweet smile as she stood next to the portal, inspecting her nails. "Well? I do not have all day. In fact, I will only extend the offer for thirty seconds before I cancel the portal and we don't see each other again-"

"Portals?" some bushy haired girl whispered. "But... those are so difficult to make-"

"Yes, well, enough marveling. I'm bored already." She glanced at Potter, who she assumed was the girl's friend. "Does she always state the obvious, because if so, I'm afraid I don't have the time to teach you all how to be intelligent, either." The girl flushed, either in anger or embarrassment, Heather didn't know, nor care. "If you'll please walk through the portal, life would be entirely easier. Cancelling portals is such a drain of my magic, I'm not even sure if you lot are worth it-"

"Who's on the other side?" Mad-Eye snapped.

"My Dragons," Heather remarked. "Waiting for you. It's rude to keep people waiting. Manners as well, bloody hell, am I in a zoo?" She cast them all a glare that told them they were being ridiculous, and stepped through the portal, so that she was on the otherside, and glanced back at the Order, who's jaws had dropped. Oh, bloody hell. They were all idiots. She shook her head in disappointment before opening the door to the closet, revealing the brightly, brightly lit foyer of the Manor. She turned back, raising an eyebrow, daring them to object now.

Slowly they began to filter through, and Heather directed them to the foyer, waiting until everyone was through, until she shut the closet door and cast a warding charm. "You'll find that this portal is only accessible to my manor when the wards are off of my door. I do not want you snooping around. Only I will be able to access the wards - being blood wards, so there's no chance you'll ever be able to break them... don't even try, or you may be one fighter short in battle." Heather turned, stalking to the middle of the foyer, the Order trailing behind her. "You'll do well to keep up, as the Manor is extensive and we have much to see." She turned towards the row of twenty Dragons, all dressed in identical peace colored dresses that went mid-thigh, all with their hair pinned back into a tight bun, all with their postures stiff, straight. "And these... these are my girls. Each is extremely disciplined, extensively trained, and skilled in Muggle, Wizarding, and Werewolf combat. We value precision, teamwork, and trust. Each of these girls has been hand selected by myself, and each girl has given up a life with family and friends to be here. We are each other's family, and we are each other's friends. Lovers are permitted, if they are extremely screened, interrogated, and with a memory modification charm that is to take place immediately after being cast away."

"But... that's immoral," Hermione spoke up.

Heather snorted. "We give up much to be here. And having loved ones that will weaken us if they are ever caught... not an option." She turned towards each of her girls, surveying them critically. "Each necklace they wear is a tracking device as well as a communication device. Not only do the girls have the ability to communicate with each other in battle, but also it provides me a point of reference if ever they are captured. They are nearly impossible to remove. If they prove to betray myself and my Dragons, the necklace will kill them on the spot." She gave the Order a smile that promised pain. "They are not only skilled in combat, but etiquette, language, and deception - each know how to interrogate, each know how to kill, and each know how to be very beautiful once they do it." Heather turned abruptly, her feet taking her through the path created by the twenty girls, and she moved towards the staircase that led downstairs.

"Where are we going?"

"The training floor." It was a ... well, a big floor. And being underground, provided more room that the upper floors. "It is an entirely open space," Heather explained. "The pool is tucked away in the corner, the shooting range just opposite. We also have archery, weight training, and an extensive dueling floor, with spell absorbant walls should not all spells be blocked effectively. It's safest. There is a track around the entire perimeter, providing a running station for stamina and endurance. Each of my girls run ten miles a day, if the day is good. And fifteen if it is bad. They are also welcome to run more if they feel they need it - I let them design their own rigorous schedule once they graduate from their novice training." Heather turned to face the Order. "Which you will be unable to do. I will be dictating what you are working on, and where. They will be done in rotations, my Dragons helping with station to ensure maximum strength and endurance."

"How is this much training healthy?" Ronald Weasley questioned. Oh... such naive children.

"It's not," Heather said simply. "We are required to take three nutrient replenishing potions a day in order to ensure our health stays in optimal condition, as well as eat a well balanced diet. There are no vegetarians here, but the elves do not make a single food item that has anything that will damage our bodies internally. This includes chips, crisps, cookies, and a multitude of other sweets - but let's not forget the inability to eat anything that even has unnatural amounts of sugar in it." She smirked. "You all will also be on this diet. There will be no junk food, no snacks, no binging. You can't even try, here, because they do not exist. Breaking this rule, or any of my rules, will result in severe diciplinary action."

"And that would entail?"

Heather laughed, it echoing in the space as she climbed back up the stairs, the Order following her. "Pain tolerance training."

"And that's-?"

"Making you feel pain until you think it's just a dull ache. And keeping it up until breaking a bone seems like a simple sting from a bee." She shut the door behind them, moving towards the more residential part of the home. The sitting room, the kitchens, the dining hall. And the back veranda. It overlooked the Mediterranean Sea, the summer breeze tangling in her hair due to the open windows.

"Where are we?"

"I do not give a location, because there is no location. My Manor is unplottable, and probably the safest location in all of mainland Europe. No one has penetrated these walls since Vlad the Impaler in 1463," Heather remarked. "It is an ancient, and noble home, to one of the most ancient Houses in the Pureblood world." Her feet brought her to the veranda's rail, overlooking the sea. They were technically half over the water themselves, but... details. She gripped the rail as she gave a small sigh. She loved it here. It was so beautiful.

"What house?" Remus asked curiously.

"The House of Malfoy," Heather stated simply. "Ignatius Malfoy is a dear friend of mine, just as his children were." Her lips twitched at their memory, staring into the sea that they would often visit in recreational time. "This home was gifted to me in their passing." Her eyes swept to the left, to which she gestured. "Beauxbatons Academy is located fifty miles east of here, much closer to Monaco than we are to Spain."

"Malfoy?" one of the red-heads spoke up. "As in the Malfoy family that currently gussy up to You-Know-Who?"

Heather frowned, confused. "No, I'm talking about the Ignatius Malfoy line, of whom was exiled to France in the first war by his father, Abraxus Malfoy. Ignatius is nothing like his brother, Lucius. In fact, he lives here... but it is so rare to see him these days."

"I thought you said he died-"

"His children," Heather said carefully. "Corsica was one of my Dragons, one of my best, and the one I was closest to amongst all of my Dragons. We were friends before we were colleagues." Her jaw set. "And then there was Orion. Once he heard of my cause, he and his father approached me with the idea of using this place as our training grounds. We were quite close as well... He was as much a Dragon as a man could get." She nodded suddenly, turning. She couldn't think of it. She just couldn't, right now. "If you'll follow me, we will begin with breakfast."

"How close were you?" Remus questioned, almost as though scared to ask.

Heather swallowed, not turning to look at him as she answered firmly. "Close enough." She snapped her fingers at the elves standing, waiting for her. "We will need breakfast for each of the Order members. A usual breakfast that you cook for myself and the girls. Has Papa woken, yet?"

"He's on his way down, Miss. He has heard we have visitors," the Head elf, Demi, stated. "We will work on breakfast right away, Miss."

"Thank you," Heather replied, before turning and gesturing for them to sit at the long dining table. She quickly surveyed the group, noting that she knew most, except for a few of the red-heads. She wasn't familiar with members of the Weasley family other than those frequently in the news. "I have yet to meet some of you."

"Hermione Granger," the bushy-haired girl stated. Heather knew who she was. The Know-It-All of the troupe.

"Fred and George Weasley," a pair of twins remarked with grins that promised much pranking. Unacceptable in her Manor, but she'd see what they attempted first.

"Bill Weasley," another stated, a nod of his head. Manners, at least. And she hoped so, when she spotted the blonde beauty sitting beside him.

"Fleur Delacour," Heather grinned. "My, you've grown."

"Pregnant, ma chere," Fleur remarked, smiling. "Eets so good to see you!"

"We've missed you here, Fleur," Heather promised. "You also, were one of my best."

"Fleur was a Dragon?" Ron questioned. "Bloody hell-"

"Language," Heather bit at him crossly. "Yes, she was in my first group of trainees. She was forced to retire following the Tournament due to personal reasons." She glanced at Bill. "Which I now see." A throat cleared behind Heather, and the girl straightened immediately, as though she herself was about to be subject to scrutiny. She turned elloquently and gave a charming smile to the long haired blonde man across from her. "Papa," she greeted. "I heard you were up, but I was unsure if you would be on your way down. How are you feeling?"

He waved the worry away, "Always the same, my dear. Now, who is it that have joined us?"

"This is the Order, Papa," Heather introduced warmly. "There are some people I'm sure you'll remember from your own Hogwarts days - Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, and Molly Weasley." Her eyes darted to the Order. "There are various new inductees, however. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and-"

"Fleur Delacour," Ignatius finished. "Welcome to my home. I hope you'll find it to your tastes."

"If I may ask," Arthur spoke up, "how did you get involved in... the Golden Dragons?"

Ignatius gave a chuckle and Heather swallowed, her face going neutral. He rarely laughed. "Oh, Heather was engaged to my son. I was more than happy to lend my home. Still more than happy, in fact. All of the girls have become my daughters, in one way or another."

"Engaged?" Remus questioned.

Heather cleared her throat, turning towards the kitchen abruptly. "Be sure to include Ignatius's breakfast, if you can. I must check on my Dragons." She left the room abruptly, knowing how it must have looked but... but just the thought of Orion, of thinking about him, made her feel unbearably angry with herself. It was her fault he was dead, and everyone knew that. And again, it was her fault Corsica was killed shortly afterwards. It was the cause of her stupid rebellious streak nearly a year ago. She paused just out of view, and squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath to halt the emotion from surfacing. Now wasn't the time.

Still, Ignatius's voice drifted towards her, as the Manor wasn't exactly silenced.

"She's never quite been the same. I remember her so happy and always smiling and laughing... Now... She's angry. Always angry. She blames herself for my children's deaths, tortures herself over it all. It was never her fault. They made their own choices." She pressed her hand to her mouth, to keep a sob back, but a small noise escaped her. She needed to... to get away, but Iggy's voice followed her. "Happened nearly a year ago, I think. Anyway, she hates talking about it, so enough of that."

Ignatius must have sat because there was a sound of scraping chairs as Heather rushed up the stairs. She thrust open her bedroom door, the bedroom beside the Master suite, and once she managed to shut it, she sank down, breathing carefully. She had to focus on her breathing. It was a weakness to show such emotion. Because they could use it against her. And she couldn't afford to be weak.

She settled herself a few minutes later when there was a light knock on her bedroom door. She sucked in a breath, seeking strength, and rightened her appearance, gazing around her room. It was ... well, poor. While everything was tidy, there was very little inside. A dresser, a double bed she had shared with Orion, and a desk that held contents of plans, journals, anything to help with the war that wasn't in the study - the study Ignatius had let her take over.

"Enter," Heather stated, drawing herself towards the desk, looking over her lists of things that needed to be completed in the next few weeks - intelligence reports she needed to check out.

"Breakfast is ready," Ignatius stated quietly.

"I'll be down shortly. Thank you," Heather said quietly.

"I know it hurts, still... It hurts for everyone." She stiffened. "But... it mustn't bother you this much, unless there is something you aren't telling me." Heather's fingers traced the corner of a photo album, one she looked at in the late hours of the night when everyone was asleep. "Is there, Lyn?" Lyn. The name made her squeeze her eyes shut with emotion and she took a deep breath.

"Yes... but... I can't... I can't talk about it."

"Tonight, when they are gone?"

She nodded. She could do that. She could try, at least. She took another breath and glanced towards him, her neutral expression once more on her face. "The Order is eating?"

"They will once you arrive. Are the girls joining us?"

"No, they've already eaten," Heather stated simply. She walked past Iggy and he shut the door, before they walked down the stairs together. "They are certain that you are your brother in disguise, I suspect. Are you a Death Eater and you've yet to tell me?"

Ignatius laughed and she gave a heartfelt smile to the sound. She loved when she could make him laugh. "Oh, how did you find me out?"

"We all have our sources," she remarked.

She gave a cool expression to the Order as they glanced up at her reentrance and she acted as though it didn't phase her. They were idiots anyway. What they thought mattered not. Her seat was to the left of Ignatius and she glanced towards the plate waiting for her. An abundance of fruit as well as some grains.

"Where are the pancakes?"

"Too much butter," Heather remarked. "And the syrup has too much sugar. Only Ignatius eats a slightly unhealthy breakfast and I let it slide because he's old."

"Old?" Iggy demanded, looking suddenly like his older, slightly more demented brother. Heather smirked at the look. She loved it. "I'll have you know I'm younger than your parents."

"You certainly look old. And you've been slacking in your trainings. If you didn't loan this place, I'm certain I would have you eating air until you picked up your trainings once more." Heather shot him a wink and popped a grape into her mouth, a smile forming.

"Air would probably be more satisfying than this crap," Heather heard Ronald remark.

"Tore, please remove a quarter of Ronald Weasley's plate. We do not tolerate whining or complaints here, do we?"

"No, Miss. Of course, Miss." Said food was removed from Ron Weasley's plate in a blink and he let his jaw drop in shock. Heather gave him a smirk.

"You'll learn respect eventually, Ronald," she stated firmly.

"But there's not even sausage."

"Meats are for lunch and dinner. Breakfast is mainly fruits, a dairy item, and grains. As you'll see before you. Lunch consists of a sandwich, more fruit, and a soup item. And dinner is where most of us get the most calories for energy for the nightly training sessions - a large meat selection, another soup, a large vegetable variety, and a single glass of wine-"

"For the heart," Iggy commented.

"Of course," Heather agreed. "Dessert is usually a slice of chocolate once a week, a dairy item twice a week, and a sweet fruit four times a week. No alcohol is given besides the glass of wine. It doesn't even sit under this roof."

"Since the diet and trainings are so strict," Molly questioned. "What do you do for recreation?"

"The recreational activities we participate in are our trainings, Mrs. Weasley. I'm unsure if I understand your question," Heather answered, giving the woman a look that clearly wanted her to elaborate.

"Do you not listen to music? Paint? Shop?"

"What the girls choose to do in their time off, which is eight hours, is up to them. But the other sixteen are hours they spend with me. If they wish to lose their time for sleep, they can choose to do so. I could care less. They know their limits, and they know their body better than anyone else." Heather gave a nod. "They can choose to paint or listen to music in the comfort of their own room. Shopping is forbidden unless done in a group of four in a Muggle society, preferably in London, Madrid, or Milan, our closest large cities. No groups larger or smaller are permitted, nor are they allowed to break up into smaller groups. All dates are handled in the same matter. A group of four. We do not allow one on one dates as they are vulnerable. If a girl wishes to bring a man back to the Manor, they do so in a safe house a few miles away from us, on the property. It provides safety, yet also gives them privacy for interrogation and screening. Only then are they allowed entrance through the wards."

"And have any of your Dragons brought men back?"

"No, but the protocol is still in place," Heather stated simply. "Should the need ever arise." She glanced at Iggy. "Which I'm sure Iggy's grateful for. Strangers roaming the Manor are not tolerated."

"Each room is fitted with a warding system. No one is allowed entrance unless the ward says they may enter. You'll find other rooms on this floor and upstairs to be off limits to you - including the bedrooms, Heather's study, the library, and the sitting and drawing rooms."

"So, Heather, what do you do for fun?"

"I train," Heather stated with a bite of her strawberry. "And that is all I do. There is no need for me to do anything else. I've vowed my life in bringing Tom down, and so I am giving it."

"But... you aren't living," Molly murmured. "You're ... wasting your life training for one goal. And after it's done?"

"I will no doubt die in this war," Heather shrugged. "I do not have plans following it. I find such plans pointless. May I ask what your plans are following the war?"

"I... I haven't thought that far ahead, but I hope it includes peace and happiness," Molly said, a bit flustered by the turning of the tables. Heather smirked. All they wanted was peace and they didn't even know how to get there. How... quaint.

"And the future is likely to contain anything but," Heather pointed out. "People will die, regimes will fall, and you will be ... mourning a son, or two, perhaps die yourself. That is the happiness you will have, and that is the price you will pay for peace. Delusions only mask the reality of what is going on out there. Tom has murdered nearly two hundred thousand people since the start of the war two years ago. And he will keep murdering until he gets what he wants. And your family, as well as everyone sitting at this table, is on his hit list." Heather popped a grape into her mouth. "Don't delude yourself into thinking you'll come out of the war unscathed. You won't. None of you will."

Breakfast finished in silence, which Heather appreciated. She hated mindless chatter and questions. Just as much as she hated stupidity. "Madamoiselle?" Heather glanced up as the elves began taking away the empty plates and saw Cindy, clutching a green envelope. Heather was immediately to her feet, taking the small envelope from the werewolf. "Eet eez from Lucius Malfoi."

"Merci beaucoup," Heather murmured. She turned back towards the Order, her gaze on the envelope and she glanced up towards Ignatius. He nodded once and she tore it open.

"Oh, my, a verbal inquiry, I feel special," Heather smirked as it turned into something resembling a howler, only tame. Lucius always did love the dramatics. The Ministry often used such letters for when people needed to walk and read at the same time.

"Heatherlyn Draconis," Lucius's crisp voice stated. Heather let the letter follow her as she moved towards Ignatius. "Your request for Corsica Malfoy's remains in exchange for Rabastian Lestrange's remains is denied. We do not care for his remains as you seem to care for Miss Malfoy's. The Dark Lord sends his regards in your time of grieving." Heather let out a breath, to calm herself. "And also a reminder to the date in which you two had agreed upon last time you two were alone. He expects you to show as you always do." A few Order members looked upon her untrustingly. Good. That should be the first rule they learn. Never trust anyone. "We also extend another offer to join our cause. Your capabilities in the field is second to none." She smirked. "Our deepest sympathies, Lucius Malfoy."

"Tore, please record what I say into a return Speaker," Heather requested.

"Of course, Miss."

"What are you going to tell him?" Remus questioned. Heather didn't answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Nastya here:) Alright, so what do you think so far? And how do you like this chapter? Is it better? Worse? Thanks and review!

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

"So, how are you preparing for battle?" I asked brightly. I shoved my unruly dark hair into a bun and stuck my wand in to keep it still.

"We haven't really thought about that yet," Alastair grumbled.

"Well, I'll take the younger set and teach them a few survival skills. We need to get started now." I smiled brightly and the twins, a red-headed girl, a red-headed boy, Harry, and a brunette girl stepped forward.

"What about your Dragons?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fully trained by myself," I smiled. "They practice at my manor everyday for four hours, with different techniques. What do you do?"

They didn't answer.

"Which is exactly why I always win my battles. The Death Eaters and you always sit on your magic. Come on, we'll take the basement."

I waltzed right down the hall to the door that was barred shut.

"I so solemnly swear that I am Heatherlyn Brizailius Draconus, Sirius Black's favorite nonblood cousin. We share a furry little problem in our times of need," I stated, my hand placed firmly on the wood.

The door spung upen and lights lit up a narrow stairway.

"Why should we trust you?" Harry said, narrowing his eyes at the stairs.

"Why shouldn't you trust me?" I countered, smiling at Harry, my teeth showing. I sighed and handed them my wand. "There, I won't hurt the little children. Not that I don't need a wand anyway," I grumbled.

I stood on the empty cement floor gazing around the basement. There were pillars for one to dodge spells, perfect.

"Alright. Now, pair off. I want one to throw a constant stream of HARMLESS spells and aim them at the other. You will have the job to dodge them. Go until I stay stop, then switch."

The twins grouped together, the Red head and harry, and the Granger girl and Ginger McAlice.

"No. Male and female pairings. If Mr. Potter would give me my wand back, I'd participate."

Harry looked me over then handed me my wand, "We're partners," was all he said.

I nodded and took a stance fifteen feet away. "Wands ready!" I shouted. I saw Ginger McAlice sitting on the stairs watching. She was only about fifteen looking. Too young to fight anyways. I snapped my wand up and glared at Harry. "Go!"

Harry started to shout a spring of spells at me and I just stood there, lazily deflecting them with a flick of my wand. I could tell he was getting angry about not hitting me.

"Sectumsemra!" he shouted. My eyes narrowed and I side-stepped it.

"How do you expect to defeat Lord Voldemort if you shout every spell you say?" I demanded. All spells around me stopped. They looked at me. My voice was deathly calm. "Hasn't Dumbledore trained you?" I asked. He shook his head, shouting another spell. I side-stepped it easily. "You're a weak little boy, Potter," I taunted. "You have the training of a first year. You made it out alive from all your little adventures with Tom because he wants to kill you with an audience, make everyone weak at once. You're weak. You always have been."

He lowered his wand and shook his head. I growled in frustration.

"He's suppossed to be training you! What about your dreams and visions? I demanded. "Do you still get those? Do you have Occulmens mastered?"

He shook his head. I sighed. "All of you, back to work. I never said to stop. When I come back down, swtich partners. Harry, come with me."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs, narrowly missing Ginny. She squeaked and scattered out of my way as my heels nearly impaled her hand.

* * *

I know this is pretty weird. Just review and the next chap will be up! Review, people! REVIEW!

-Nastya


	5. Chapter 5

Nastya here:) Alright, so what do you think so far? And how do you like this chapter? Is it better? Worse? Thanks and review!

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

"Albus, what is the meaning of this?" I demanded, thrusting Harry towards the table. He barely caught himself before he went sprawling on it. "The boy is completely untrained. Doesn't have Occulmens! He can't even do non-verbal!" Albus looked slightly taken aback at my outburst. Good. "Who's in charge of his training?"

Albus stepped towards me, "Harry needs training on his own."

"No, he needs to be directed," I snapped. "He knew nothing of the magical world when you took him to Hogwarts. Do you expect him to just know what to do? He needs serious help! Without direction, without guidance, he will get himself killed!"

"If you think I need it so much, then you train me!" Harry said, trying to keep his anger under control.

"See what I mean?" I cried. "Completely undisciplined! Do you know how much training it took just to get where I am!" I looked at Remus. "I started to study magic at eight! I practically grew up with it. I knew what I had to do with it. Harry is just starting to develope and control his powers. He'll get himself killed!"

"If you are so perfect," Harry said. "If you are so trained, then how come-"

I was on him in a flash. My wand was at his neck. "A trained witch or wizard would have known that was coming, Potter," I hissed, my face inches from his. "A trained witch or wizard would have been able to defend themselves before the others wand was completely drawn. You're reflexes are weak. You're defense is down. You're with family. You don't think they'll turn on you?" I laughed heartlessly. "They will," I murmured, my eyes flickering over to Remus for a second to see the guilt on his face before he looked down. I stepped back and cleared my throat. I looked towards Albus.

"No offense," I said clearly as if it offended me, "But I have no time. Do you have anyone else? I can't have trainings my Dragons and the kids here to personally train him as well."

"I agree with Harry, Heather. You are the most capable and free. Your Dragons can train themselves. You have the most first hand accounts with Tom, you can help him."

I looked at Harry, who nodded slightly. I sighed, "Fine. Practice starts at six in the morning. It ends at one. Bring all of your friends downstairs. We will do occulmens at six at night to nine. It won't be fune, you don't have time to waste, and you won't like me afterwards at all-"

"Like I do now," he muttered.

I narrowed my eyes, but otherwise ignored it. "You will be begging for relief. If you once try to enter my mind, I'm leaving and I won't help you again. We have work. Albus, you owe me huge."

Albus smiled, "I believe we're even. You do remember last year?"

I smirked, "My bad. I do remember. So, yes, we're even. Potter, let's go." I nodded to the Order, a scowl on my face. As we walked down the stairs, I saw the others practicing spells.

"Switch!" I called. There was a few seconds pause then the others shot spells at them. I smirked at Harry, "Ready?"

"More than ever," he replied angrilly.

"I want you to start to deflect them non-verbally, Harry. Concentrate on the spell and flick your wand. That's it."

I stopped after a while, Harry sweating and panting. "All of you, stop!" I said in a calm voice. A couple more spells were shot, then nothing. "Now, on behalf of Dumbledore, I"m welcome to train you, and honestly, you need it. Also, honestly, I have no want to do this. Mr. Potter has no choice, but all of you are welcome to join the sessions everyday, including the weekends from six am to one pm, on break for lunch. Those that wish to come, please do so. There are only six weeks left. Now, I sugges-"

Mr. Malfoy is in the foyer.

I waved my hand to clear the green smoke and clutch my necklace, closing my eyes. "Tell Iggy where Orion's ashes are and send him over on a portkey to the basement of Grimmauld Place."

A few seconds of silence and then the green mist returned.

Of course, Miss. He's on his way.

"So, six in the morning down here. Harry, be ready. This won't be easy. As for the rest of you, we'll see eachother again, even if you don't come."

A brilliant blue flash lit up the room and I squealed, a smile spreading across my face. "IGGY!" I launched myself into his awaiting arm.

"Heather, so good to see you!"

"You as well, papa!" I smiled. "How have you been? Oh, has Lucius contacted you? He's been trying to recruit, I hear."

"Twice now," he laughed richly. "Declined 'em both."

"Good for you, papa," I laughed. I jumped when I heard a voice.

"Who are you?" Harry.

"Ignatius Malfoy. Exiled son of Abraxus. And you?"

"Harry Potter. And these are my friends, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Ron."

"Pleasure," Iggy smile genually. His blond hair was at his shoulders now, still silky as I remembered.

"You ended my tormet from my father. Forever grateful I'll be."

Harry seemed shocked. He was the total opposite of Lucius.

"Papa?" I questioned. Iggy faced me. "I thought you went to get Ri's ashes?"

"I got 'em," he said quietly, looking down as he shifted his arms and I saw a silber and gold box sparkle in the firelight. I smiled softly.

"I, uh, hope you don't mind, Iggy," I said, blushing slightly. I only blushed in front of him and Ri. "I should have asked you first, but-"

"You gave the ring to Remus, I know," he chuckled.

"But how-"

"I think you forget, I know all. Which is why I must say, why did you sneak into Lucius's home and kill that retched snake! You could have been killed! I don't think my heart could have taken it!"

I looked to the ground. "I'm sorry, papa. It was what was necessary to kill Tom in the end. I only did what I must."

"It was foolish and you could have died! From the way your Dragons are acting, someone did die!"

"Only four and Bellatrix got them! We all know she's worse than Tom himself. Now, off of this. Where are you staying, Papa?"

"The safe house?" he said. I nodded immediately.

"If you need me," I said, taking off my necklace. I conjured one similar, but in bracelet form for him. "This only contacts me. If you're in trouble or need anything, let me know. I'm serious, papa."

He took it from me and put it on, "That's all you are, nowadays."

"It's all I can afford to be," I said quietly. "Ever it since it happened, there is humor in the war anymore."

"I best be leaving. Bye, Heather. Please, take care of yourself and don't-"

"Do anything stupid," I finished, smiling. "I know. Bye, papa."

He disappeared when he touched the bracelet and I let a tear fall at the thought of Orion's ashes being gone. I wiped it quickly and glared at the younger set when I turned around. "You're all dismissed. Remember, Mr. Potter. Six. If you aren't here, I'll get you myself and it won't be pleasant."

They were gone in seconds and I sighed in relief.

"Why do you think she calls him papa?"

"I don't know, Ron, but she seemed happy."

"Because she lost her parents and Mr. Good-Malfoy is like another to her," Harry was spot on. Hermione was as well.

I walked up the steps and stopped in front of them. "It's impolite to talk about your elders behind their back," I snapped. I walked away, running into Albus and Remus talking.

I bowed slightly, "Excuse me for interrupting. I'm taking my leave, but I'll be here at five-fourty-five tomorrow morning, Albus. Remus."

"Bye," Remus said, a smile on his face.

"Goodbye, Miss Draconus. Nagini wil be safe with us." I nodded and turned on the spot, apprating to my home.

* * *

  
I know this is pretty weird. Just review and the next chap will be up! Review, people! REVIEW!

-Nastya


	6. Chapter 6

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

My clock hit six and I tapped my foot impatiently. I sighed, stomped up the steps and opened my victim and Ron's door.

"GET UP!" I shouted. "What do you think you're doing? It's six o'one! UP!" I shoved Harry out of his bed and pulled him with me towards the door. Grabbing his wand on the way, I walked down the stairs and shot him with an Aquimenti spell.

"If I was a Death Eater, you'd be dead! I can't help you if you don't start looking after yourself!"

Hermione was down there, reading a spell book. "Good girl. Show me what you can do, Granger."

"But I don't want to hurt you," she said quietly.

"You won't," I promised, smiling lightly. "Go."

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted. I dodged it easilly.

"Come on, Granger," I said menacingly. "What's wrong? Scared? Is that the best you can do?" she shifted from foot to foot. A blush on her face. I turned towards Harry, "How is she in battle?"

"Pretty good, but she's usually worked up," he shrugged. "Come on, 'Mione."

She looked at him and then me.

It clicked in my head then. "Forgive me," I murmured to Harry. I walked up to Granger. "You need to be stong," I hissed in her ear. "Say I'm Tom. No, say Tom has your filthy Mudblood parents." I growled out. Mudblood turned to ash in my mouth and I winced as it came out. Half of my guard were Muggleborn, at most. "He's torturing them right in front of you. Their screams for mercy are ringing in your ears." I walked behind her and whispered in her ear what I know would break her. "You going to let him do it? Or are you as stupid as all Mudbloods are?"

"Reducto!" she cried.

I grinned and laughed, "There's your spirit, Mudblood! Build it up! But don't let your anger guide you, let it feul those spells!"

"Levicorpus!" Again, another easy deflect.

"Use soemthing dagerous. Something Mudbloods like you can't do!" I laughed. "Make your attacker scream, beg, cry for death. Come on, Granger. Do something Dark!"

"Transcotta Brillium!" she shouted.

I was tossed backwards and groaned as my head connected to the wall. I rolled onto my stomach and stood up, my hand on the wound of my chest.

"Now, that's exactly what needs to happen when your battling a Death Eater. Aim to kill. How long did you give me?"

"Ten years," she muttered, her anger already gone.

"Never matter. Yeuldick Volodai." My wounds healed and Granger looked amazed.

"I'm not a Death Eater," I smirked. "I've studied how to heal Dark Magic wounds. Those ten years you gave me don't matter. The curse is gone now. Good job, Granger. Picture what I said about your parents when you fight. But keep your eyes on the prize. Which is what?"

"Them dead," she said clearly.

"Oui," I smiled. I turned toward Harry, "Ready?"

He nodded. "Girl," I barked to Granger. "Out of the way."

Harry and I dueled and I must say, I was impressed with his quick reflexes. He started to grow tired and I sighed.

"You need to build your stamina. Five miles a day unless I say differen-"

"But-"

"I may be harsh, you may hate me, but you'll thank me later. This is a matter of the wizarding world. My Dragons had to run ten. Five in the mornings, five after dinner. Do you wish to do the same? I had them train from three to five pm, then eat, run, and sleep. There was no fun while they trained. They were miserable and they told me, but they pushed themselves until they got what they wanted. A necklace. And they didn't need to train as hard anymore. You two are far from even looking at the necklace box. I want you to want it and to want it you have to see what otehr are suffering." By the end of my speech, Granger looked like she was awed. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"From now on, first thing, we'll run five miles. I will run it with you, so you can't complain. We won't run today. Now, let's start on technique. What are yours?"

Trainings were inerrupted a few hours later by Molly. "Heather, dear, lunch is ready! Harry! Hermione!"

"Coming, Molly!" I called, casting a cleansing charm on myself. I was no longer sweaty and I smelt fresh as if I just stepped out of the shower.

I swept my hair up into a bun as I ascended the steps. A hand grabbed me, "What is that on your neck?"

My eyes met Harry's and Hermione's over his shoulder. "Last year, after Orion died, I was a little rebellious. I let my emotions get in the way and tried to demand revenge. A rogue Death Eater caught me and thought I should pay for escaping a few weeks after the Dark Lord 'killed me'. He left me with this." I moved my hair so that bloodtraitor was visible. If only they knew what the ink to the tattoo was.

"Who was it?" Harry asked softly.

"Let's just say when the battle nears, the Carrows are mine. And the Malfoy manor is burning to the ground."

"Malfoy's were there and yet you still almost married his nephew!"

My smile disappeared immediatley. "Do not talk about what you do not understand," I said coldly. I shrugged out of Harry's grip and finished walking up the stairs. I laughed at the sight.

"Fleur! Zo good to zee you!" My French accent returning.

"'eather?" she gasped. "Mademoiselle! Enchante!"

"Moi aussi! Comment ca va?"

"Tres bien! J'ai marry!"

"Avec qui?"

"Bill Weasley," she smiled.

"I'm so happy for you!" I cheered. We walked to the dining room together. "I see my favorite flower's expecting?"

"Oui, a daughter. Ze iz due en ete.""Congrats! This calls for celebration. We have to get zee girls back togezer, and reminise the old days."

"You were a Dragon?" Ron asked Fleur in awe.

"Oui," Fleur smiled. I grinned.

"She waz my best!" I laughed. "It waz such a shame to lose you."

"I had to leave. I was in the triwizard tournament and the Ministry kept watch on us."

I smirked, "And you fell in love."

She had me sit down next to her and when Molly presented the food, we talking in French, as not to be over heard by the others. As soon as lunch ended, trainings started immediately. For an hour straight, Hermione and Harry dueled eachother, me shouting tips over their own cries. Without hestitation, I ended them and told them what they needed to work on.

"Granger, you need to work on confidence. A Death Eater can sense when you aren't confident and use it to your disadvantage. Potter, work on nonverbals and I'll be back for Occulmens soon."

I apparated before they could say anything.

* * *

More where this came from! Hope y'all enjoyed this chap. Next one will be up momentarilly if y'all review right away!

-Nastya


	7. Chapter 7

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

**THERE'S A NEW CONTEST ON MY BLOG! Check it out! Link above and there's a clickable one on my profile if you wish to go there to make it easy on you!**

**And don't forget the poll on my profile (Ends February 1st at midnight my time!)**

* * *

The basement was empty by the time I reached it that evening. I paced around, reminising memories. While I was away, Orion and I'd escape to here and just live like nothing dangerous was going on. In the far corner, we'd sit and talk for hours on end, about nonsense. Under the torches, we'd create new spells. Under the stairs, we'd sleep and . . . and he was my first everything. My first love, my first boyfriend, my first kiss, and my only sex partner.

A lone tear fell down my cheek. Without warning a hand grabbed my arm. I reacted instantly, my war instincts kicking in, "Stupify!"

The person shot away and hit the cement pillar. I crouched down in front of them, "Lumos. Oh, Harry, crap. Sorry."

I helped him up and hastilly wiped away my tears from my little cry-drag. "All right. Tom is capable of entering your mind when either you or him experience extreme emotion. Now, to fix this, you need to concentrate and picture a Hogwarts wall, shutting me out. Them out. Ready?"

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently, as if I would break down in front of him.

"Crying is for people that are weak. I was not crying," I snapped. "Why are you so bloody annoying about everything? Ready?"

"Yeah, sure," he sighed.

By the time dinner was served, we got no where. "Get a good rest. Five o'clock sharp. You better be down here, dressed to run. Oh, and Harry?" He turned, stopping his steps towards the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"You and Ginger make a cute couple."

He blushed, "Uh, thanks. I'm sure you and Orion were pretty cute together."

"Were being the key word," I gazed at the torch to my left. "Have you lost someone you loved, Harry?"

I saw him shake his head, "Not someone I really knew or remember, expect for Sirius."

"You don't want to. It's not something I'd wish upon anyone. The pain, its nearly unbearable. Promise me something?"

"Sure," he said hestitantly.

"Don't even let Ginny out of your sight. Protect her with your life. She can handle the grief, but you might not. I know how guys think," I giggled a watery giggle and faced him. "They think everything's their fault. They're so stupid. Try to make the woman look perfect. We're not. We're far from it. Before anything happens to Ginny, risk yourself first."

"But you or Voldemort have to kill me soon."

"Tom will make you suffer. He'll make you beg to kill him so that he can tell everyone that you were captured and you wanted to die. He'll tell the ones you love lies," I whispered. "When you make your decision," I said after taking a deep breath. "Tell Albus. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

I apparated home and collapsed on my bed, starving, but let sleep take me. I dreamt of the battle and I knew it was a vision. Hogwarts. The walls were crumbling. The sky was dark. "Ginny!" someone shouted and a red head girl landed at my feet. Ginerva Weasley. A crazed cackle sounded from the shadows.

I woke with a start to an annoying beeping sound. My necklace glew red. Someone died. The metal was hot and I knew it was more than one. I leapt up and crept down the stairs quietly. I could hear spells being shout in the distance. The beeping was the fire alarm. I reached the foyer to see my girls in battle with cloaked figures.

"Avada Kedavra!" I shouted. A cloak figured fell dead. One by one, I lost my girls to them. It was only Cindy, Aurora, Bella, and I left. I couldn't see Jazmine anywhere. Summoning up my courage, I shot a Death Spell at the three remaining Death Eaters. They fell instantly, but my power was drained.

"How did they get here?" Cindy whispered.

"They followed one of us. It's not safe to stay here. Help me with our sisters."

Once the twelve girls were buried in the cemetary nearby, I grabbed the remaining girls hands and apparated to the basement. They landed roughly and I saw a wand pointed at me. I limped to the figure.

"It's just me and my girls. We envoke no harm," I grimmaced as I waved my wand and my twisted ankle from landed wong on my apparation healed. "Sorry I'm late."

"You look terrible! What happened?" Granger gasped.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel better," I laughed lightly. "My home was attacked by Death Eaters. Jazmine's missing, but we are the only ones that survived. Let's get started, shall we?"

"What was all that ruckus?" I heard Molly shout down the stairs. She looked at me and paled. "Come up here quickly." I nodded to my Dragons and they walked up the stairs ahead of me.

"Practice non-verbals," I told Hermione, Harry and a red-head boy. Ron, I believe.

"Practice non-verbals? That's bloody mental! How are we supposed to learn those by the battle?" Ron complained.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. "Harry just started yesterday and he already has protego down."

"Well, he's bloody brilliant at everything. There's no way I'll learn those!"

I blinked at Ron. "Probably not. A big head like you, full of nothing, gives you very little brain capacity to even hold a single spell book, let alone one for each of your years." I smiled kindly. "I suggest you start now. Perhaps you'll learn the concept of it by the battle, if that."

Hermione giggled, but her hand flew to her face to hide her betrayal. Harry was staring at me like I was Tom myself.

"I said practice!" I sang, walking up the stairs.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" I heard Ron mutter to Harry. I just laughed and shut the basement door behind me. I walked into the kitchen and frowned when I saw my reflection.

"Dear, what happened?"

Molly was just over my shoulder in the reflection. "I don't know, really. I was sleeping and then the fire alarm woke me up. I heard spells and went to the foyer, where I saw the battle. I entered, but everyone but us had fallen by the end. It went too quickly for my taste."

"Almoost az if eet waz planned," Aurora murmured.

"Of course it was! I'll talk to the Order. Clean up, all of you. We'll discuss this over lunch. You are staying here from now on-"

"No, its too dangerous."

"No," she snaped. "You four are staying here. Only Dumbledore and you, Heather, are allowed to apparate onto the grounds. I insist. This place is in Harry's custody and you'll be fine."

I sighed in reluctance, "fine. Only beacuse you don't give me another option."

Molly smiled, "I'll show you to your rooms. Clean up, please."

"I'm fine. Girls, follow Molly. I know my way around." They nodded and bowed slighty and were off. I walked down the stairs and smiled tightly.

"Who's all for nonverbals today?" I asked, leaning against the way. "And who are you two?"

"I'm Fred," one said.

"And I'm George," the other smiled.

"But its obvious I'm more handsome," they said at the same time.

I actually laughed, "I'm looking forward to seeing if you're as talented as your jokes lead on. Now, Twin 1, which is you," I pointed at George. "Shoe me what you know nonverbally. I'll tell you a spell and you perform it on me."

He stepped forward, an easy and cheesy grin on his face, "Which ones, beautiful?"

"Cocky, I like it," I winked. I rolled my eyes and straightened. "Expecto Patronum."

He laughed, actually laughed. Some nerve. He swished his wand expertly and a spark of light sprouted off the end of his oak wand. A donkey pranced up to me and bowed.

"I'm impressed you have a corporal form," I started. He grinned. "But you took away that Mark when you muttered the charm under your breath. You take me for a fool? Again!"

His grin turned into a scowl as he absorbed my glare. He mashed his lips together and held them tight. He tried again, only nothing happened.

"Keep working on it til you get it," I barked. "Twin Two! Impress me!"

Twin One went to another corner of the room. Twin Two, or Fred, smirked and raised his wand, producing a Donkey flawlessly.

"Wonderful," I said dryly. "Serpensortia."

He flicked his wand and the snake flung itself at me. I without a second of panic, nor hesitation, I flicked my wand and it erupted into flames at my feet. "Protego."

A silver shield was produced.

"Terantegello Terentia Lucifus."

I smirked.

His eyes narrowed, "That's Dark Magic," he said confused.  
"Someone's been paying attention. Yes it is. not perform it. What does it do? How is it recognized? How can you stop it?"

"It literally opens a whole in the ground under you and drags you to hell. The light is black. And by jumping away from the pit."

"Very good, practice others with Twin One. Granger!"

"Which spell?"

I assessed her. She was ready for anything. After having her fire off every spell, which she did with ease, I stopped her and moved to Ron.

"You're turn, Weasel. See if you contain a brain-cell at all."

Nothing, not one single one.

I glared at him, "I'm sure your sisters better than you."

Harry got around half of the spells I gave him. It was an improvement.

"Well, since lunch is in an hour, that gives us a half hour to spare after running," I said brightly. I swished my wand, transfiguring my clothes to a T-shirt and shorts. Their clothes with mine to work out clothes as well.

The red-heads and Harry grumbled. Granger looked eager. She's a knowledge craver. I led them to the back garden and muttered a spell. The green scenery changed to a long Quidittch field like arena. Only there was a track. I sent pink smoke to my Dragon's, informing them to start running. I took off on the track, the lost Order struggling to keep up.

"Pace yourselves. Five miles," I reminded them as we completely two laps. On this track, though, that was equivalent to two miles.

My Dragons were keeping themselves around the group behind me. We finished in just over forty-five minutes.

"Merlin, is she trying to kill us?" Twin one exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"Ah, George, if you are wandless and a Death Eater was after you, what would you do?" He shrugged and I smiled, "Run," I stated simply. My Dragons went to their rooms, but came out ten minutes later for lunch.

Molly made everyone's favorites. I don't know how she did it, but she did. Everyone's plates were already made and extras were scattered about the table.

"Merlin," Ron breathed. "Mum, this looks amazing!"

"Thank you, dear," Molly smiled brightly, sitting down. "Tuck in."

The plate in front of me was Muggle fried chicken and mashed potatoes, green beans and corn hung in little bowls on the side.

"You really outdid yourself, Molly," I smiled. She just smiled in response and dug into the lobster on her plate.

Fleur, my Dragon's, and I got into easy conversations about Death Eaters and who we were taking down at the battle.

"No, I get Dolohov and Amycus," I said fiercly. They will pay for what they did to me.

"I want Dolohov and Bellatrix," A quiet voice sounded from my left.

"What? They are the most experienced!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Dolohov and I have a score to settle from fifth year. And Bellatrix needs to get what she gave to me," Granger said softly.

I smiled a real smile. Granger just earned a whole new level of respect. If she can escape Bellatrix and Dolohov alive she can practically do anything. She was worth it. I nodded. "Then I get Alecto. Both of the Carrows are mine. I'm not changing anything for that."

"I want Greyback," Cindy murmured. "He will pay for what he did to me."

Granger's eyes lit up in understanding, "You're a werewolf." It wasn't a questions, but a statement needed confirming.

Cinderella smiled, "Yes. Greyback and I got into a little scuffle two years ago on a full moon. It's probably been the best thing to happen to me. I understand Remus is a werewolf."

LUpin lifted his head from his and Nymphadora's close conversation and nodded at Cindy. "Yes, uh, Greyback."

"Brother wolf," Cindy smiled.

Lupin returned the gesture before turning back to Tonks.

"I want Lucius," Belle smirked. "The battles a week before my twentieth birthday. I"ll make the most of it."

She was hit with an irreversable curse that Lucius gave her when she was a newborn. The spell can only be broken by true love's first kiss by her twentieth birthday. She gave up hope after kissing every male she laid eyes on and nothing happened. She nearly had all of France tied to her finger as not her true love.

"Rowle," Aurora muttered. She gave no explanation, just the name. She never gave no explanations. I've learnt to deal with it.

"Why?" Granger asked anyway.

"He hurt me beyond repair. And he should pay."

I was surprised she actually answered. The truth was always given from her, and I could tell if she was lying. This time, she wasn't. I only wondered what Rowle did to her.

"Scabior," Fleur whispered. "'ee killed my seester."

"Oh, Fleur," I gasped. "Gaby will be missed greatly."

"Ze resisted zee mark," she continued. "'ee ees mine. He brought 'er zere."

I nodded, "Remember," I smiled. "Constant vigilence," We said together, then erupted into fits of giggles.

Alastair glared at me from across the table.

"I can tell you stories that will make even your toes curl, princess," he grumbled.

"Oh, I don't doubt you can, Alastair," I laughed. "You could scare about just about anyone."

"It's what I aim for."

"You did make Severus run one day, if I remeber correctly. "Cospiriation with his mother."

Granger gagged, "oh gross."

Alastair laughed, "You remember correctly that, Heatherlyn. That boy never looked at me the same."

"If it were my mother, Mad-Eye," I smiled. "I wouldn't be here." I paused and smirked. "I'd probably be hanging the closet right now."

The table erupted into laughter, even Mad-Eye couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Aye, but you'd never have become and Auror if I hadn't done something with your mother," he grinned.

I choked on my goblet, "Oh, MERLIN! ALASTAIR!"

He chuckled, "Thinka bout it."

"No, I don't think I will, thank you!" I laughed. "I don't need to scar my brain and you don't want that or you'll have another Trixy on your hands."

* * *

Don't forget to check out my contest! Great prize, if you're completely obsessed with Fanfiction like moi. Now, you know what to do, if you'd be so kind. . . review, please!

-Nastya


	8. Chapter 8

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

**THERE'S A NEW CONTEST ON MY BLOG! Check it out! Link above and there's a clickable one on my profile if you wish to go there to make it easy on you!**

**And don't forget the poll on my profile (Ends February 1st at midnight my time!)**

* * *

We went back into normal chatter until it was about a quarter til one.

"Oh, Merlin. Alright, back downstairs."

I had them sit in a circle and I sat next to Harry and Twin 2. "Now, I'm sure you all know who you want to kill," I started. "From now on, I'll train you specifically for those people. Now, six to eight, Hermione. You'll need it for Trixy and Dolohov. Eight to Ten, Red-head," he glared at me. "I mean, Ron. Ten to noon, Harry. I'll teach you everything I know about Tom, including his weaknesses. Lunch. One til three, George. Three to five, Fred. Five to seven, Ginny. Seven to nine, Occulmens for Harry."

"You're going to train us for fourteen hours?" Harry asked. "Isn't that a little much for you?"

"Nothing is too much in time of war. Besides, I want you all to excell and not die."

Harry sighed, but nodded. I stood up, "Alright, practice starts tomorrow sharp. Granger, you better be here at six." She nodded. "Potter, we have Occulmens tonight. After nine. To eleven."

Granger walked towards me as everyone left.

"How'd you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Start your Dragons? Just become so intelligent and agile?"

I laughed, "I started to study magic when I was eight, without a wand. Just reading only when Uncle Remus wasn't home, you see, he'd have a fit. I'd already completed the Hogwarts coursework by the time I got my letter. I had Remus enroll me in Beaubatons. I hated Tom for what he did to my paretns and I always will. I met all the girls in my year, and my first year together, we took Oaths to take Tom down. Well, his Death Eaters then, because he was dead. That's when we technically started. On my second year, I started to learn wandless magic and nonverbal magic. In third year, I became an animagi. Unregistered, of course.

"Then Tom returned to life, Fleur was first to report to me of it. Fourth year. . . I completed all wandless and nonverbal magic. I took all advanced courses and graduated early, along with most of my Dragons. That's when Alastiar heard about us and came offering to train us to be Aurors. In what would have been my fifth year, we finished our training ahead of didn't work for the Ministry, we worked for ourselves. And Tom was after us. We were tracking the Carrows. . .

"Orion and I. We accidentally ran into an ambush. At the begining of my sixth year, last year, they killed Orion. He was the only casualty. He was trying to me from a spell that I didn't see. . . The killer was Amycus. Corsica and I were furious. Corsica was Orion's sister. She was a year younger than me. . ." I took a deep breath and continued. "I was captured from behind. Amycus made me suffer. Corsica, hearing my distress call through my necklace, came and Alecto killed her. I was rescued eventually but the damage was already done. He took me to Tom before I was rescued though. He offered me a position in his Inner Circle. . . I refused.

"He tried to kill me, but I body bound myself. He tortured me after he thought I was dead. Then he left. I was found and unbound, then brought to the person's home." He was to remain out of this. "They still have Corsica's body. They won't return it. Last summer I finally found a chance to get what I've wanted. Kill Voldemort. I destroyed three horuxes. I left Hogwarts just as the Death Eaters stormed the halls. I sought shelter in my manor and have been in Alliance with Albus since."

"Wow," she murmured. "So this all started when you were in school?"

I smiled, "It started when I was born, but I started to act in school. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't."

"Did you always want to become an Auror? Or was it just a bonus?"

"More of a bonus," I shrugged. "But I took whatever means I could get to defeat him. Is there a reason you wanted to know?"

"Harry, Ron, and I were discussing you-know-who and how he got started and well, we didn't know and-"

"He finished Hogwarts and asked Dumbledore for the DADA positino. Albus refused and that's when he started to band together. He killed his father and his mother's parents. He even killed everyone of the Muggle father that he had left. He started to make Horcrux's. . . The rest you know."

"How far back were his followers?"

"They were his friends in Hogwarts. All Slytherrin. Abraxus Malfoy was first, as well as a few others. After that, all Slytherrin's. And then there was Pettigrew."

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Oh, and Dolohov and Trixy, we'll have fun with them."

She nodded and ran up the stairs. She was going to tell everyone my life story, I knew. I didn't care. No one can use it against me. She was strong, and she'd make it through this war.

* * *

Don't forget to check out my contest! Great prize, if you're completely obsessed with Fanfiction like moi. Now, you know what to do, if you'd be so kind. . . review, please!

-Nastya


	9. Chapter 9

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

**THERE'S A NEW CONTEST ON MY BLOG! Check it out! Link above and there's a clickable one on my profile if you wish to go there to make it easy on you!**

**And don't forget the poll on my profile (Ends February 1st at midnight my time!)**

* * *

"Legimens!" I cried.

"Protego!"

I stood stock still as my mind was molested with the memories of my past.

"Please, stop!" I cried.

The hair on the back of my neck was cut violently with a dull knife. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I was sat on top of and the tip of Amycus's blade buried into the skin on the back of my neck. I cried out in pain.

"Alecto!" Amycus shouted. Alecto came in, her wand in her own hand. "Do you have the ashes of the Mudbloods?"

She tossed a small pouch to him and he took it, dumping the substance onto the wound of my skin, before healing my neck. He then proceded to cut me more. Across my bare back in long, deep lines. I screamed in pa-

I shoved my walls in place, forcing Harry out of my head.

I glared at Harry, "These Legimens lessons are about you, Harry, not me. Aga-"

"That's what they did to you? You act like its nothing! Muggleborn ashes!"

"It's in the past. I was young and naive."

"You didn't look much older than me!"

"It was nine months ago. I've grown up since then. Believe me. Legimens."

I got into his mind easily.

I pulled out as I saw him and Ginny getting it on.

"So you two are together, huh?"

"Why do I have to learn this if I'm going to die?" he said harshly.

"Because there's a three percent chance you'll live," i said calmly. "This is for the three percenct. And if you die, well, he can still access your mind and if he does then you'll be putting all those you love in danger."

He narrowed his eyes, "Why's there only three percent?"

"Because, if Tom or someone only kill the horcrux, then you'll live. You might be knocked out cold for a while, but you could live."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you don't," I said sadly. "But your death means either we win or he does. We need you-"

"I want you to do it," he interrupted.

"When?" I sighed.

"Now," he said immediately.

"If we are to, we have to tell the Order and get their approval."

Harry stood up and walked out the door.

"I want to do it now," he said to Arthur.

I grabbed Harry's arm making him look at me. "There's a chance it won't work. There's a chance that only Tom can destroy it."

"I'm willing to take that chance. I want Heather to destroy it. Professor, I think she knows the most about how to destroy them."

I flicked my wrist, causing my Basilisk dagger to spring out. I caught it easily.

"I agreed to do this, Albus," I sighed.

"Let her do this," Albus told the Order. "Tomorrow?"

"The sooner the better," Harry nodded.

I looked at Albus, "Tell him how absurd it is!"

"Harry looked at me, then Harry. "I see no harm in waiting. Tomorrow, during training. Come here. Heather, I think it best to cancel training."

"I'll go tell them."

I walked out of the dining room and onto the stairs. An extendable ear was visible. I grabbed it.

"Trainings are cancelled. I advise you all spend time with the-boy-who-just-won't-die now. This may be his last night."

There were heavy footfalls and the twins, Ginny, Ron, and Granger were in front of me.

"What?" Ginny whispered.

"He wants the horcrux destroyed tomorrow, so-"

"How dare he!" Ginny shouted.

"There's a three percent chance he'll live," I added, grabbing her arm. She shook out of my grasp. "But don't coung on it," I told the others. "I'll be in the library."

"Accio Horcrux book," I murmured as soon as the library door shut behind me. I started to flip through it heatedly as soon as it was in my hands. I was searching for something to destroy horcruxes in people. Somehing to ensure it. After hours of reading to no avail, I cam across a small paragraph.

"Horcruxes, if found, can only be destroyed through basilisk venom or the creator of said object. The pain the host feels before the Horcrux is destroyed is imense. A horcrux can be destroyed without killing the object. To do this, the destroyer must first kill the person, then perform a resurrection spell. The victim will return to normal, but the horcrux gone."

I gasped in disbelief. It didn't say what to use to kill him, but I believe if I cut the scar, then strike his heart, it will work. I continued reading, but found no more on the subject.

"What are you looking for?" A quiet voice asked.I dropped the book abruptly and stood up quickly.

"I-I already found it. I just have to do the ressurrection spell."

"You know the ressurrection spell?" she asked.

I nodded, "Soeul Projecto," I smiled. "It's easy enough."

* * *

Don't forget to check out my contest! Great prize, if you're completely obsessed with Fanfiction like moi. Now, you know what to do, if you'd be so kind. . . review, please!

-Nastya


	10. Chapter 10

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

**THERE'S A NEW CONTEST ON MY BLOG! Check it out! Link above and there's a clickable one on my profile if you wish to go there to make it easy on you!**

**And don't forget the poll on my profile (Ends February 1st at midnight my time!)**

* * *

The next day, everyone was gathered in the bedroom of Harry and Ron, where I insisted we do this. With the final person entering - I didn't turn to see who - I stood.

"Will this hurt?"

I grimmaced, "Extremely. Basilisk venom is extremely painful on its own."

"Will there be any mess?"

I laughed, "I'll try to minimize it. You said things in case the three percent turns to zero?" He nodded. "Alright then. Off with the shirt."

"What?" Ginny cried.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Ginerva. I'm incredibly attracted to Potter and want him to take his shirt off. Merlin, I can't do this properly if I don't know that I hit the heart directly."

Ginny flushed a little, but Harry obeyed my order and took his shirt off.

"If you survive," I told him, looking him over, "We're putting you on more workouts."

I heard guys laugh from behind me, but I raised the dagger and they stopped instantly.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded tightly once before squeezing his eyes shut.

Slowly, I reopened his scar, causing him to cry out. I placed my hand over his mouth firmly, muffling the graons. I took a deep breath and rested the edge of the dagger just over his erratically beating heart.

"Stop," a familiar voice said.

I spun around, my dagger falling to the ground in surprise, "Blaise?"

"What are you doing here, Zambini?" Ron hissed.

Blaise ignored him, as did I. "Does she have to do it? Why can't somebody else?"

"I offered to," I shrugged, my voice was quiet. "I had to-"

"Killing the one person that will be able to avenge your parents isn't the way to-"

"Not here," I hissed. "And I'm going to try to bring him back." I glared at Blaise angrilly before turning around and grabbing the dagger. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he braced himself. He gasped as the dagger quickly entered his heart. His eyes flew wide opena nd he stumbled back. I followed him and pulled thedagger from his chest, laying him on the bed.

"Soeul Projecto," I murmured. Immediately, the wounds healed, leaving Harry's scar nearly nonexistent, except for the little white outline. His chest had a white, prominant scar. His body glew white.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, rushing to his side.

"The ressurrection spell is beginning," I said firmly. Harry's still dead eyes stared up at me. I quickly shut them, grimmacing to myself. They looked so much of Orion's eyes when he died.

"Give him a few days," I said shortly. "He'll be better."

"Why didn't you ressurect Orion?" Remus asked gently. My eyes flashed.

"Do you think I didn't try? I tried it more times than I could count. I waited too long after he. . . passed. Its created for accidents, to reverse instantly. I-" I paused taking a deep breath. "Blaise, you're coming with me. We have much to catch up on."

Without waiting for him, I walked briskly from the room, opening the door to mine. Empty, it was, except for a few of my possessions I went to the manor for. The door shut behind Blaise as he entered.

"What's wrong?" he asked, touching my shoulder. I turned and faced the dark italian. His skin was the color of caramel and his eyes were a deep chocolate brown. He was a good foot taller than me, at least.

"Everything," I mumbled. "If the spell doesn't work the Order and my Dragons have no hope. If I would have ressurrected my Dragons! Its too late for them! I waited too long to finish the battle where they died. It's just like with Corsica! I should have been watching! If I would have know she'd get herself killed, coming for me-"

"What happened to Corsica is not your fault," Blaise said firmly. "She risked her life for her Mistress and she'd to the same-"

"Why did you save me?" I demanded, cutting him off. "Why didn't you let them kill me when they found out I was alive? Why didn't you leave me for them? We both know I would have died soon enough! Why didn't you leave me to die?"

"Because I knew what you did," he said softly, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "I knew what happened. Orion was a friend of mine too. He went to school in Italy with my cousin. Heather, what happened to Orion wasn't your fault. Lyn-"

"Don't call me that!" I hissed. "Only Orion was allowed to call me that! NOT YOU!"

"Sorry," he said, taking a step to get me back in reaching distance. "Heather, he wouldn't want you dead."

"You don't know that," I muttered, sitting on my bed.

"Yes, I would. He was my best friend, Heather. Draco my second," he murmured.

"How can you talk about it as though its nothing! He died! Right in front of both of us, might I add. Add you seem as though his passing phases you none!"

"Of course it phases me! I still have nightmares of that day. I'll miss him, of course, but you have to move on. Live your life. He would have never wanted you to sit and wallow away in misery. I saw the ring on Tonks' finger. I know you gave it to Rem-"

"It's on Tonks?" I asked, barely above a whisper. I felt sick. It's on her finger. . . I ran from the room, hearing Blaise close on my heels. I opened Harry's door and saw Remus and Tonks. Blaise grabbed me around my wasit, so haul me out of there, but I was too quick.

"So, your neice doesn't get to hear the good news, Remus?" I asked my uncle bitterly. "I'm hurt."

"Heather-" Blaise protested, trying to drag me out of the room.

"NO!" I shouted. "No! Blaise, let me go! Let me go!"

"Harry isn't Orion," Blaise told me. The Order heard him and I heard them gasp as I rounded on him and slapped him.

"I know that! I know Harry's not Orion! But they have similarities! It's my fault they're both dead! It's my fault they wanted to die. It's my fault that you suffer because of Orion's dead! It's my fault, Blaise. Can't you see that? Ri was my everything. He was my life! He was the reason I got as far as I did! Ri pushed me when I felt like giving up! Ri made me who I am today! Your best friend was everything to me and he's dead! I have nightmares about it too! Everynight I wake up screaming. I wake up out of breath. I wake up and it feels like it just happened yesterday. I have Remus the ring because. . . " I closed my eyes, feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

"I thought it was the ring. I thought the ring was giving me the nightmares. But last night. I had them again. And I knew it wasn't the ring. I can't forget him. I try so hard. I tried to obliviate that day. But I can't. And the Carrows made it all worse. I can never wear anything that shows my back or midsection because of them! I thank God because Orion didn't have to see me like that! He didn't have to see the scars that layered my body. He didn't have to know how useless I was. How broken. You saw that though and I want to know, why the bloody hell did you rescue me from Tom! Why? I was suppossed to die there! I was suppossed to bleed to death on the floor right in front of Voldemort! I was suppossed to pass my Dragons onto Jazmine. I don't even know where she is!"

"Lyn-"

"DON'T CALL ME LYN! YOU CAN'T CALL ME THAT!"

I sprinted from Harry's room, leaving the shocked Order. I had completely forgotten they were there. My door slammed and I sank onto my bed.

Tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

The door opened, "Go away," I muttered.

"No," I heard Remus.

I looked up, "We're not friends, Remus, and you forfeited all rights to raise me when you kicked me out. Why are you here?"

"What happened with the Carrows?"

"Potter knows," I snorted. "He'll tell you, no doubt he already has."

"He hasn't," Remus insisted, sitting on the end of the bed. "Heather, what happened?"

I stood up abruptly, and as he thought I was about to kick him out, I lifted up my shirt. His eyes widened. I spun around and pulled my shirt off.

"See?" I pulled my hair away from my back. My black hair was covering half my back in a silky curtain. "And this tattoo? Do you know what its made of?"

"Ink?" He suggested.

"Muggleborn ashes," I said bitterly, turning around and facing him. "Blaise rescued me from them when they left. He was visiting Draco and he came across me, lying on the floor in the ballroom, bleeding to death. I faked my death, but it looked so real. Blaise thought I was dead, until he checked for my pulse. He took me to his manor, gave his mother a fright, and then healed me. I was unconscious for three days. Corsica, she was my only connection. . . my only hope of having physical evidence that Orion existed." I pulled my shirt back on when I saw him stare at my stomach. I sank down on the bed agrilly, "They killed her. Alecto. She was trying to save me."

"Oh, Heather, why didn' tyou tell me-"

"I went to your place after I was healed. I came into your house and saw you there. I tried to tell you, but you were furious that I had disappeared. You thought I was dead, just like Mum. I couldn't tell you anything. You never gave me a chance. I never let my Dragon's know. I couldn't tell them. Amycus - he ruined my life that day. If you saw the memory. . . oh, you'll never look at me the same."

"What's worse than being tortured?" he asked gently.

I met his eyes and then looked away, "Everything. The torture. . . it was my weakest moment. When Corsica fell, nothing mattered anymore. I took whatever they gave me."

"I'm so sorry, if I would have known-"

"You didn't, and I don't blame you. I would've kicked myself out if I were you, too."

"But you were only seventeen. I shouldn't have-"

"I was of age. I should have already been moved out."

"No, because the day you disappeared was your birthday. I thought you went partying with your friends and someone killed you. If I would have known. . ."

"I was with them. I was at the rear of the group. And I was taken by the back."

"How long. . . How long did they have you?" he asked. He seemed hesitant to ask. he should be.

"Fourteen hours," I muttered. "I was tortured for ten. And I was then presented to Tom, offered a position in his ranks, and then 'killed'." He

winced, looking at his hands.

"Your mother-" he stopped when he saw my shocked expression. I thought he'd flip out. But he talks about my mum. "Alright, so you've heard things about her, right? How she was before she died." I nodded. "She went crazy, ok? And, well, she gave me this to give to you when you were of age." He handed me a little leather pouch.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Inside is her engagement ring, as well as both of your parents wedding rings. I though you would like them. Oh, and this-"

"Why would she give them to you before she died?"

"She didn't. . . She, uh, wrote them in her will. And well, also this."

He handed me a vial of some liquid. "It's liquid luck. I figured you could use it right about now."

"How about half an hour ago?" I muttered sarcastically.

"I sort of forgot about it until now. . ." he trailed off, guiltily. Good. He should be.

"Where's Blaise?"

"He's kinda still shocked and standing in the hall," Remus chuckled.

Tears brimmed my eyes, "He'll never forgive me. He trusts me as I do him. I've hurt him so many times. He'll never forgive me."

"It doesn't hurt to try," Remus said gently.

I sighed, "Thanks, Remus. You really helped, you know that?"

"I think I do, but thanks. And you know Harry's going to be fine, right?"

"What?" I gasped.

"He's perfect. He's gaining color by the minute."

I sighed in relief, "Oh thank god. I thought I was - I thought it wouldn't work. . ."

"If its okay to ask . . . how many times did you try to save your ex?"

I was thankful of him not saying Orion's name, "I believe it was a hundred thirty four times. I wasted too much time, as I said. The battle was over fifteen or so minutes after his death."

"And it was too late," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have been there for you."

"It's fine," I murmured earnestly. "I handled myself quite well. I'm going to go find Blaise. . ." I left the room with a quick nod in Remus's direction.

* * *

Don't forget to check out my contest! Great prize, if you're completely obsessed with Fanfiction like moi. Now, you know what to do, if you'd be so kind. . . review, please!

-Nastya

P.S. This chap made me cry writing it. . ..


	11. Death Eater Filth

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

**THERE'S A NEW CONTEST ON MY BLOG! Check it out! Link above and there's a clickable one on my profile if you wish to go there to make it easy on you!**

**And don't forget the poll on my profile (Ends February 1st at midnight my time!)**

* * *

Blaise was leaning against the doorframe to Ron and Harry's room. I saw Hermione and Ginny sitting by the bed, whispering to each other. Ron was sitting on the floor, playing with the grain in the wood. I touched Blaise's arm.

"I wanted to apologize," I said softly. "I lost my temper and-"

"And you're right. I overreacted."

"No, I overreacted," I sighed. He sank down to the floor and I followed, leaning against the opposite side of the frame as him. "I shouldn't have said what I did. My personal life is no one's concern."

"You're personal life is affect your professional life," Blaise said gently. He touched my ankle, which was closest to him. "It's okay to tell people things every once in awhile."

I met his eyes, "I haven't talked to anyone about my personal life since he died. It all went down hill. I told Granger a little. . . most. But she doesn't know the details. My huge blowout today . . . that was the most descriptive I've ever been to anyone."

"It's been a year," Blaise said gently. "Heather, I know you love him."

"You know nothing," I muttered.

"But we all did. I loved him like a brother. Your Dragons loved him like theirs. Iggy's moved on. You have to start trying."

"Do you think I haven't already tried?" I whispered. I didn't want the Trio to overhear me. "I've completely changed myself to forget him, but I've forged myself to be who he was. We were opposites, Blaise. Him and I. Completely. I was the nerdy bookworm that wanted revenge. He was the gorgeous popular jokester that never took anything but the war seriously. I don't even think he took me seriously."

"He wouldn't have proposed if he didn't take you seriously," Blaise reasoned. "You're forgetting what he was. You're only remembering what he did."

"Because he did greater things that he looked like he could do," I told him simply.

"He's dead. Yes, he did great things. But he died to save you and you have to prove that he didn't die for nothing."

I looked away from his brown eyes, "There's no proof that he died saving me."

"I watched him jump in front of that spell. I watched him flip over and fall into that fjord. Heather, I watched him sacrifice himself for you," Blaise said, leaning closer and touching my shoulder. "You have to move on. Stop torturing yourself over his death."

"It's not just his death," I sniffled, looking to the ground, embarrassed as I wiped my eyes. "His sister died coming for me. Corsica's death was my fault, and you weren't there for it so you have no idea. All of my Dragon's, except for four, died just a few days ago. My parents died. Everyone that's around me, dies. Sirius died. Do you know how?"

He shook his head slowly, as if afraid of my answer.

"I discussing some of the Dark Lord's business with him. . . and then Harry made the Floo call. Trying to warn him. But - It was too late. Sirius never got the message because he was talking to me. Kreature never warned him because I was there. So when the patronus came, Sirius went. And he died."

"It was an honest mistake," Blaise reasoned with me. "People make mistakes all the time."

"They always die when I'm around," I stressed. "Always. And Harry. . ."

"He reminded you of Orion when you found in water," Blaise finished.

My eyes looked up and found Harry's limp form on the bed. I nodded, "The eyes. It was the eyes. Orion had those dark green eyes as well. And Harry's eyes, when the life left him, they looked exactly the same. Exactly. And I killed Harry, just like I killed Orion."

"You didn't kill Orion!"

"YES I DID!" I cried. Herimone, Ron, and Ginny looked over at me. But I just shook my head and lowered my voice. "I did. You said it yourself. Orion saved my life, by giving away his."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"We all die, eventually, Blaise. Always." I took his arm, his left one, and he winced. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just a little scratch I got. It's nothin-"

"Let me heal it," I sighed, rolling up his sleeve before he could protest. He tried to snatch his arm away, but I grabbed his wrist and continued to roll it up, unaware. My breath left me in a woosh. My hand flew to my mouth to keep in the scream. "I trusted you!" I cried, scrambling away.

"Heather, let me explain!"

"You're a Death Eater!" I shouted. "I told you everything! I told you how I worked! Where I live! I told you everything in complete confidence and then you relay it to the Dark Lord!"

"Heather, I d-," He pleaded, his eyes sadening as I went on.

"He Marked you, Blaise!" I cried. Hermione and Ginny were speechless at my outburst. Ron was looking back and forth between us, like we were a tennis match. "Tom marked you! Oh, god. He knows my weaknesses. . . he knows how to kill me. He-I can't believe you!"

I tried to push past him but he grabbed my arm. "I only got the Mark because Dumbledore said so," he told me before I could leave.

"You expect me to believe you?" I hissed. "You're nothing but Death Eater filth in my eyes anymore."

He flinched as if I slapped him and let me go. "Heather, I swear to you! Dumbledore told me-"

"Dumbledore would not cause you to ruin your life!" I called, leaving the room. "Dumbledore won't ruin anyone's lives. That mark will ruin your life when the wars over, Blaise. Ruin it."

I gave him a vicious glare before retreating to the library. I shut the door behind me and sank down into a plush deep purple chair by the fireplace. After curling my knees up to my chest, I let my walls come down, and just cried.

* * *

Don't forget to check out my contest! Great prize, if you're completely obsessed with Fanfiction like moi. Now, you know what to do, if you'd be so kind. . . review, please!

-Nastya

P.S. This chap made me cry writing it. . . . Again. I've been getting really emotional in these chapters, I realized. Maybe I should tone it down? Or do you like it? Review me your answer!


	12. Chapter 12

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

I lost track of time. The tears never seemed to stop flowing. The fire kept me warm, but my insides were freezing. He could ruin me. I trusted him. I wanted to move on from Orion because of him.

Blaise was my dependent, but I don't know now. I can't trust him. . .

The door opening signalled to me that someone was entering. I sat up straight quickly and wiped my face off. Just as the person entered the room, I looked fine. Staring at the fire, there was no reason for me to look up to see who it was. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I'm sorry," Blaise's voice said next to me. I ignored him. "Ignoring me?" I didn't answer. "Look, Heather, I'm sorry. I should have told you as soon as I saw you. But I couldn't think of a way to. This Mark is nothing but a tattoo to me. I know, once the war is over, who ever I'll marry will be disgusted with me when they see it. I know that. I also know that it signifies who I am. Yes, I am marked, but I didn't want it. I only was marked because Dumbledore said to. He said it will help in the war." I took a deep breath in from my mouth. I knew he was telling the truth, but I didn't want to believe it.

"I fought so hard at first. I knew you'd be livid when you found out. I fought to keep it hidden, not only from you, but from everyone else."

"So, you can be fake to everyone?" I whispered. He looked towards me in surprise. My gaze was still on the fire, but I was giving Blaise my full attention.

"I'm not fake."

"Pretending to be someone you're not is being fake," I stated. "Pretending to be whole when you're broken. Pretending to be good when you're bad. Pretending to be a Death Eater when you're in the Order. That's all fake."

"Then I'm fake for being a Death Eater, but belonging to the Order," he said simply.

"You're anything but fake, though," I sighed. "You're a jerk, yes. You're a arse, definately. But you're not fake. You can act like it, seem like it. But hiding things make people not trust you. I don't trust you."

"Then I'll work day and night to get that trust back."

I looked towards him, finally tearing my gaze from the crackling flames. "Who's side will you fight for?"

"The Light, of course. You think I'd go through everything I did and just throw it all away."

"You can never be certain," I said simply. My gaze traveled to his covered left arm. "How long have you had it?"

"Two months at most."

"And you've been given missions?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded.

"What were they?"

"I had to kill a few Muggles," he whispered softly. His eyes were cast downward. Involuntary, my hand raised and I cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at me.

"How many?"

"Four," he stated, shying away from my hand. My palm dropped to my lap and clenched in a fist.

"When were they? When did you murder them?"

He flinched at the menace in my voice, "My first week. He wanted me to prove that I was worth it or he'd kill me."

"If you would have died instead. . ." I trailed off, looking away from him. "You're all that's keeping me going, Blaise. You're my rock right now. You'll always be, Death Eater or not. What I said, I'm sorry for. It just hurt to find out that way. If I would have known. . . but if you would have died, Orion would have been lost in me and I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"You know better than I that my actions do not influence you."

I gave a weak laugh, "Remember that time we were all swimming in the pool and Freya completely started to have sex with you in front of everyone?"

He chuckled, "I remember, all right. Kept telling her no and pushing her off."

I rolled my eyes, "You may have thought you were pushing her off, but to everyone else, you were playing rough."

Blaise looked offended, "I don't go for girls like Freya."

"What's a girl like Freya?"

"A complete slut."

I giggled a little, "She'd be so pissed at you. I mean, you did go back to her room."

"No, I didn't," he assured me. "I took her to her room, and shut the door as soon as she was in, before apparating home."

I laughed, smiling, "If I would have known that, I would have definately told Orion that he was the only man in the area not getting some."

"That was the day before, wasn't it?"

I nodded, looking towards him. His hands were clasped in his lap and he looked towards them, remembering.

"Yeah. The day before it happened," I agreed.

"Were you guys together?"

I snorted, "What kind of a question is that?"

"I mean, do you have any regrets? Like-"

"Yes, Blaise, we had sex, if that's what you're asking. I didn't know about it beforehand, like I usually do. I'm kinda glad that I got to spend my last twenty-four hours with him, actually with him, you know?" I shrugged. "No regrets. I'd rather be with him and miss him than not be with him and wish I was."

He nodded, as if agreeing with my thoughts. "I wish I knew what it was like for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked softly.

"To know what it's like to love someone, then they pass. I've never known. Sure, my mom has, but we all know she poisons them. I never wanted to get close to anyone because I'm a Slytherrin and being in Slytherrin during the war makes the assumptions that you support the Dark."

"Then you'll just have to prove them wrong," I said simply. "You can start by actually dating an Order member."

"Alright," he said slowly. "But I don't have feelings for an Order member."

I rolled my eyes, "You're a man, handsome at that, you shouldn't have any trouble convincing them that you're doing this to help your rep."

"Alright, and how do I convince them?"

"Well," I drawled out slowly, keeping my eyes on his dark brown. "If it were me," I tucked my wavy tan hair behind my ear, thinking. "I would expect flowers, chocolate, the works. Then, of course, the cheesy pick-up lines. And, well, finally, the actual asking me out."

"I see. . ." he nodded, as if memorizing what I said. "I have places to be and things to buy. Good day, doll."

"Bye, Blaise," I laughed. "And don't you dare steal any girl's innocence while you're gone!"

He looked back to me from the door, "No promises," he grinned.

I just rolled my eyes as the door shut behind him. Blaise always lightened up my spirits.

* * *

Poll results:

1. In Love With Draco  
2. Street Racing  
3. Marriage Law fic  
4. Dark Lord's child  
5. Sirius's Child

I'll make sure that I post some of these stories within the end of the month! Alright. . . Thank you everyone for voting! It really means a lot!

-Nastya

P.S. This chap is one of my fav's so far because its starting to show that Blaise and Heather's relationship is always there, even if they hate eachother at times. Constant, if you will:) To the start of something even greater! Cheers!


	13. No Fornification For Me

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

I had just gotten out of the shower, pulling on some shorts and a tank top, when I entered my room. There, on the middle of the bed was a bouquet of roses. My motions for putting my hair in a bun stopped. I was staring at the roses apprehensively.

"If those are from Blaise, I'll kill him," I swore under my breath, reaching for the roses. I picked them up in my hands. The white and pink roses were vibrant and smelt absolutely delicious.

"Roses are red," I read from the card. "Violets are blue. Though there's no violets, imagine there are two. Love, your secret admirer."

I rolled my eyes but otherwise conjured a glass vase and filled it with water, slipping the bouquet inside. I finished with my hair before trying to find Blaise. I opened Harry and Ron's door on accident to find it empty, except for just Harry lying on the bed, motionless.

Before I knew what I was doing, my feet went up and stopped at Harry's bedside. His cheeks were flushed and his chest was rising as he breathed.

"Harry?" I asked softly.

No response. My hand touched his cheek. A soft smile graced my lips before I pulled away.

I shut the bedroom door behind me as I continued my search for Blaise.

I found him in the dining room, drinking tea and talking to Tonks and Molly. I raised my eyebrow, "Blaise, when I suggested you find a date, I did not mean two married woman!"

Blaise chuckled, "Oh, there's plenty of room for some extra baggage! Besides, they've both lovely enough that I think they're husbands can share."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Thanks for the flowers."

He chuckled, "So you got them alright?"

"You really need to work on your poetry," I snorted.

"Blaise writes poetry?" Tonks asked, amused.

"Oh yes!" I cried the same moment Blaise shouted, "NO!"

"Well let's hear some!" Molly smiled.

"Alright, here's one he wrote," I grinned. Blaise's attempts at stopping me were futile, "Roses are red, violets are blue, though there's no violets, imagine there are two."

Blaise grumbled under his breath about single woman ruining his ego. Molly and Tonks just beamed.

"I think its sweet!" Molly decided. "And who'd you write this too?"

"Me," I said proudly. "Isn't my wittle Blaisikins just dashing."

"You really need to shut up, Heather," Blaise threatened.

"Or what?" I challenged.

I gave a small scream as he tackled me to the ground. "This," he said smugly.

"I should have known you'd do that," I groaned, trying to squirm out of his grip.

"You really need to stop moving if you don't want to take this to the bedroom," he murmured to me as I tried to slither out from under his body.

I smirked, "Got a problem, Blaise?"

He shook his head, his cocky grin still in place, "Not unless you make it a problem."

A throat cleared and Molly raised her eyebrow at us, "Not that I don't discourage reproduction, but perhaps you shouldn't fornicate on my dining room floor."

I suppressed my laughter at her word choice, but let Blaise get up, myself following. "Sorry, Molly. It won't happen again. Right, Blaise?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. No fornication going on for me."

A snort of laughter came out of me and I quickly put my hand to cover my mouth. Molly gave both of us dirty looks before turning to Tonks.

"I swear, they should both know better."

"She's older than him by a year, he's still a child," Tonks sighed.

I gave them the dirty looks before retreating to the library.

Blaise followed. "So, you liked the flowers?"

"I swore to myself I'm going to kill you," I told him simply. "Blaise, when I suggested you date someone, I didn't mean-"

"I know, no married women," He nodded.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I mean, I didn't mean me."

"I told you, I didn't fancy an Order member."

"And what? You fancy me?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"Yeah, I do," he said, stopping me from entering the library. He pushed me against the wall of the hall and both of his hands shot out to either sides of me head, preventing me from moving.

"Blaise, I-"

He cut me off, "Yeah, I know. You still about Orion. I can't a little fun chasing after you? I know you won't do anything. But that doesn't mean I still can't try."

"That's sweet of you, Blaise, really, but-"

"But, you're not interested," He nodded. His eyes held mine. No disappointment was shone, but a little bit of understand instead passed through his brown eyes.

"I never said I wasn't interested," I rushed out before he could interrupted me for a third time. His mouth dropped open in shock. "Believe me, I'm interested. I have still yet to come to terms with his death, though, and I - I want to get over him, but I don't know how."

"We can help each other," He told me sincerely. "Move on together."

I took a deep breath and nodded slowly, "I'd like that. I just don't want to be alone anymore."

"Neither do I," he sighed, burying his face into my neck, and mine in return, rested on his. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but the comforting position lasted well into the hour.

* * *

Poll results:

1. In Love With Draco - still have yet to post  
2. Street Racing - Race to Freedom  
3. Marriage Law fic - George Fabian Weasley Isn't Marrying Me  
4. Dark Lord's child - Dark Lord's Daughter Shall Prevail  
5. Sirius's Child - not posted yet

Thanks for voting everyone!

-Nastya

P.S. they finally admit something! Even if its small! It's progress! YAYYY! Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Look online at my blog, where all characters pictures and what not are at:

http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

Blaise and I stayed in Harry's room. Every hour of every day unless they were mealtimes. Ginny stayed there as well, providing us with some conversation. But mostly, we were silent. Blaise and I would just watch each other, but I would secretly sneak peaks at Harry. I still felt awfully guilty that I had been the one to kill him. But now, he was well enough to wake up, he just wasn't. I didn't know why and neither did the others.

"Heather," Blaise murmured. "Come on, dinner time."

It was then that I voiced my thoughts aloud, "Why isn't he waking up? Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong? What if he's never going to wake up?"

"Shh, of course he'll wake up. He's the boy that just won't die, remember?" I snorted a laugh as he kissed my forehead. "Come on. Let's go to dinner and take your mind off things."

Dinner was always the same. We didn't speak. We were all too worried about Harry wakin up. Ginny left early and went back up to Harry's room. A week had gone by. We were clearly not ready for battle. No one even left Grimmauld Place. No one, that is, except Dumbledore. Voldemort could be defeated, we just had to find the right moment and the right plan - the one that involved the least amount of casualties.

"Come on, I have a plan for us," Blaise told me that night. We were sitting back in our usual spots, in the far corner from Harry's bed. "It will definately take your mind of everything."

"What is it?" I asked, curious. I was still watching his Mark, my eyes tracing the snake up and down as it curled around the skull in the same direction over and over again. I was trying to grow used to it.

"A little fun," He said softly. "A Muggle playground. Swings. Slides. What say you?"

I looked up in surprise, "I'm in."

"Really?" He asked, shocked I agreed. "Alright then. Let's go now."

He took my arm and apparated. When we landed, I gasped for breath and glared at Blaise at the same time.

"You could have warned me!" I whispered furiously, looking around. We were in the middle of a field, the center of which held a few swings and slides, as well as some monkey bars. Off in the distance, I saw a schoolyard, with a little dirt path to connect the two. "Where are we?"

"Kansas, in America. I figured it was safe enough," he flashed me a smile. "Come on."

After we chased eachother around in circles, laughing and panting, we rested on the swings, swinging lowly to the ground, talking to each other about the war.

"We have five weeks," Blaise stated. I nodded. "Have you thought about resuming the trainings?"

"They're so distracted it would be no use," I sighed. "They can't even keep a conversation going. They stop in the middle of it. I had a vision, before the attack at my manor, also."

"What about?"

"Ginny dies." His head snapped up.

"You're visions don't always come true, right? I mean, you could be just having a flash of-"

"They've always come true. Unless I can get her to stay home without telling her the truth. . ."

"Get her pregnant," Blaise chuckled. "Brew that potion my mom tried to make for you, remember that? The potion that she claimed would fix all your problems. And then you found the book and didn't drink it. If you get her pregnant, she can't fight. Molly would never let her. And if you get her pregnant with Harry's kid. . . It'd be far too dangerous."

"I'd have to tell Molly what I'm doing and my vision then," I whispered. "I can't go behind all of their backs. She has to know at least."

"Then you tell Molly. But the less people you tell, the better."

We swung in silence until a patronus approached from the distance. A weasel. "Harry's woken up! Come back ASAP!" Arthur's voice cried excitedly. Blaise then gasp and clutched his arm, doubling over in pain.

"I have to go," he told me, apologetically.

I sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Be careful, please. I'll talk to Molly." He nodded and before I knew it, I was alone. I apparated back to Grimmauld Place and saw Ginny hugging a stiff Harry.

"It worked, Gin," I heard Harry said, ecstatic.

"Welcome back, Potter. Now, I need to talk to you alone. If you'll please, everyone, except for Molly. This involves you two."

They were a little cautious, but eventually obeyed. "Now, I had a vision of Ginny dying," I started bluntly, "A few weeks ago, yes, but it is still a vision. She can't fight in the battle, and Blaise and I came up with a way to stop her."

"You're not going to kill her too!" Harry said quickly.

"Killing Order members isn't my forte. Besides, I'm thinking something a little more procreative. We get her pregnant." Molly was about to protest, before I continued. "With a potion. This potion will get her pregnant, and also ensure that she doesn't fight. We have five weeks and she's not old enough, nor strong enough to survive. She dies in my vision. She has to stay here."

Molly gasped, horrified, "She dies?"

"Yes, which is why this has to happen."

"Molly, I'll do everything I can to support her. I swear to you, I love her and I'll never leave her. If she's going to die in the war, then we have to stop it. And if you're okay with this, then I'm okay with this."

Molly seemed to be taking deep calming breaths. "Oh, my baby. She can't die. She can't. Anything. Anything at all."

"Potter, I just need a few pieces of your hair," I said, looking at Harry. "And I'm glad you back. You looked bad when you were dead."

He chuckled, but pulled a few pieces of hair out of his head. "Thanks," I smiled, before leaving the room, to my bedroom, where I'd brew the potion and sneak it to her. She was going to live this war for Harry. Harry, who's sacrificed everything for our cause and ensuring our win.

* * *

Poll results:

In Love With Draco - still have yet to post  
Sirius's Child - not posted yet

Thanks for voting everyone!

-Nastya

P.S. they finally admit something! Even if its small! It's progress! YAYYY! Review!


	15. Chapter 15

all pictures are on blog and profile. Not yet for this story butt there will be soon.

"Since everyone's alive and well again," I smile, nodding towards Harry, "I've decided to toughen our trainings up. So if you'll please change into your bathing suits and meet me out in the garden in a half hour, that would be lovely, thank you."

Leaving them excited, I went to my room and quickly changed into a black bikini. I've never worn anything like this since I was captured by the Carrows. My scars showed dominately on my back. The mugglebirn ashes forever embeded in my neck were also upon the scars in my back. Amycus and Alecto Carrow was elegantly written to all sides of the scars Celtic knot like design.

I conjured an inground pool I the garden and murmured confidently, "Aquimenti Maxis." The refreshingly cool liquid filled the cement bowl to the brim, glistening in the morning sun. Two weeks until battle.

I heard the door open from behind me and someone stifled a gasp. I turned just in time to see Hermione, the twins, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Molly's horrified faces. Distracting me, I failed to notice the streak that jumped into the pool, causing a huge splash right in my direction, drenching me.

"Blaise Zambini!" I shouted as the Italians grinning head resurfaced. "You are soooo not getting any tonight."

"But-" he protested.

I gave vicious glare before turning to the others.

"Anything you do I water you do ten times faster Nd better out. From now on, we will be training in water. In you go."

"What happened to your back?" Ginny asked.

"Amycus Nd Alecto got to me before Blaise saved me," I answered shortly.

"It looks like a tattoo, but the ink is too gray. . ." Hermione observed quietly.

"It's not ink," I answered. "It's ashes."

"Of who?"

"Muggleborns," I growled. "All of you in the water. Molly," I said sweetly. " you joining us today?"

"No, just soaking up the sun," she smiled.

"Oh well. Hope you enjoy the show. Blaise?"

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"Move." I swan dove into the water and resurfaced next to him. "Wands at the ready," I commanded. "Duel!" As they started, I turned to Blaise. "Correct forms with me?"

He smirked, "Your wish is my command."

They were exhausted an hour or so into training, so I sighed and started to swim laps.

"Why don't you ever remove them?" I heard Ginny ask when I swam past her. I didn't respond. My personal life was none of their business.

A hand touched my scarred back and I instantly flinched, spinning around with my wand ready.

"Oh," I said softly, looking at Blaise's tense form. "Be safe, please?"

"Not much I can do about that."

"I'll be in Diagon Alley tonight at eight," I winked.

He nodded and touched my shoulder affectionately before drawing back and apparating. The billow of black smoke made me sigh before it too had completely disappeared.

I turned towards the kids training. "That's all for today. The pools stays. Can't think of how many wet dogs by the name of Padfoot got in trouble from these things," I giggled before hauling myself out of the pool.

"Hey can I talk to you, Heather?" Harry asked.

I turned andfaced him, tossing my sopping hair over my shoulder.

"With who?" I asked, looking at the two fingers and a brunette over his shoulder.

"Just you, me, Hermione, and Ron."

I looked at them once before nodding. "I could use a nonsense distraction before I head Out and Blaise returns."

Following them to Harry and Ron's room, I stood in th corner, my arms crossed over mychest to keep Ron was staring. Ron's ears turned red when he saw me glaring at him.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Your back," Said Harry. "You owe me an explanation since you killed me."

"I also brought you back to life. That debt was paid," I said stiffly.

Harry swallowed, "I read up on the Ressurection Spell. It preserves a person right before they die and forces their soul to come back."

"I didn't know you could read!" I smirked. "Good for you. However, this is really wasting my time more than I thought."

"Tell us or you aren't leaving," Hermione said standing by the door.

I scowled at her, "Potter saw what happened. I just shut him out before he saw the full extent."

"Tell us."

I clenched my hand intO a fist. "I was caPtured. They cut me open, rearranged some organs, burnt the Mudbloods in front of me, and then shoved everything into my wounds. There you go."

"Don't say that word!" Ron spat at me.

"I'll say it all I want," I returned. "It's only a word. It holds no meaning to me."

"How dare-"

"Does it hold meaning to you? Words hold no meaning to me in war. you'll do well to learn that. Desensitize now before its too late."

"There was a scream just as a sPlash of water sounded. "Oh my Merlin! Heather!" Molly cried out in absolute fear. I ran to the window and saw blood in the pool. My heart exploded.

"Pull him out, Molly!" I shouted. I apparated to the pool side just as Blaise's twitching form reached me. "Blaise," I said sternly. "How many? Tell me exactly how many."

He started to convulse harder and I grabbed his shoulders, pinning him to the pavement. I opened up his mind and searched for the number. After a few minutes, I reached it.

"Fourteen," I whispered. No one survived more then ten in a row. The Longbottom's got eight before they went bonkers.

"Hu-ur-" Blaise groaned in pain.

"Molly," I snapped. "Get towels and blankets and a bowl of warm water. Now. Go!"

She was off instantly. I healed his wounds so they weren't gushing blood and pulled him into a sitting position.

"Shh. . ." I whispered, clutching his twitching form to my body. "Everything's going to be okay." a clang caused my eyes to look up and my face to remove itself from Blaise's neck.

"Hurts," Blaise moaned.

"I'll make it gO away," I told Blaise fiercly. "I'll make it go away."

I took the towels and soaked them in the water before rubbing blood from his body.

"What should I do?" Molly asked.

I grimaced, "Call Albus. I don't think I can contact Severus with where he is right now. I need the antidote."

She was off again. I gently coaxed Blaiseto his feet before lowering him on a chair. After I cleaned his body, I took the blanket and weaved a Heating Charm within it's fibers. I swung it around his shoulders and then hugged him to me, hoping to stop his tremors.

"It's alright," I whispered. "Albus is on his way. You know how that old fart is. Likes to take his good old time." He grimaced, his eyes squeezing shut. My guess was that he was trying not to laugh. Same old Blaise.

Sorry it took so long. My computer died so it doesn't work then my other computers charger overheated. I'm left with my iPod now so this is going totake a while. Sorry! 


	16. Chapter 16

I rubbed Blaise's back gently as I tried to pass the time for Albus to get here. When was he to get back? Doesn't he know it is very important? Blaise could die! Just like- I shook my head, stopping that thought.

"What happened to him?"

It was not the weathered voice I sent for.

"My guess?" I spat to Harry, placing my hand to Blaise's forehead. "The Dark Lord knows something."

"We're coming!" Molly shouted. Over Harry's shoulder I saw Albus walking quickly behind a scurrying Molly. I took the vial of deep blue liquid from Molly's hands and pressed the cool liquid to Blaise's lips.

"I need you to drink this, Blaise. It'll stop the pain," I promised, once he moaned again. He drank it greedily after the last word was out.

"Take him to my room," I told Albus. "We can heal him there."

"He has Cruciatus after affects," Dumbledore observed as I floated Blaise's body up the house to my room. "I'd say a few broken bones. You're in for a long night, Heather."

"You. . . Have to go. . . Diagon Alley," Blaise murmured to me sleepily.

"I will," I whispered as I lowered Blaise on my bed. He was out like a light after that and Albus immediately started to heal his wounds while I brewed a potion for the after affects of an Unforgivable.

"Thank you for coming, Albus," I said softly after he finished.

"I just wish it were under better circumstances, Heather."

I frowned, "Me as well. He'll be fine?"

"By weeks end, this will have never happened," his eyes twinkled as they witnessed my breath of relief.

"Thank you, again."

"Not a problem. Keep me contacted if you have any problems with him."

"I will," I promised just before he apparated back to wherever he was before.

I poured the potion I completed into a vial and corked it so that it would stay fresh. I scribbled a note, in case he woke up while I was gone, that he needed to drink this immediately.

I grabbed a fresh pair of clothes, dark skinny jeans and a forest green t-shirt. I had to get this blood off of my skin.

The shower water ran red as it flew down the drain. All of this was Blaise's blood. But I kept thinking it was Orion's. It could have been so easily. I could have saved him and he may be in the same position as Blaise right now. It seems to only happen to those close to me though.

"Heath?" someone called.

I turned off the shower, wrapping myself in a towel, peeking my head around the door to face Cindy. "Yes?"

"You're going to Diagon Alley?"

I nodded. "I'm leaving in a few hours."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," I smiled. "But you're leaving before eight. It's a full moon tonight."

She grimaced at the reminder, "Thanks for reminding me. Deal. I'll meet you at five? We'll get dinner out and then shop?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

She smiled before heading out of my bedroom. Blaise's softly snoring form was still on my bed. He was still asleep after Cindy's screaming. Amazing.

After I dressed, I took a seat on the be next to Blaise.

"You were supposed to be safe," I sighed. "I nearly had a heart attack. All that blood. Blaise, I haven't seen that much blood since you saved me." I winced at the memory. "And I just wanted to say-"

"Please enlighten me," he grinned up at me.

"We're even," I teased. "I save your life, you save mine."

"Let's not make that a habit," he chuckled. I uncorked the potion on the nightstand and handed it to him.

"Drink that. You're still shaking," I chided. He sighed in relief as it ran down his throat. "I'm leaving with Cindy in a few minutes. Go to sleep or I'll curse you."

I pressed my lips to his, but he pulled me to him.

"Blaise," I scolded, trying to push away.

"Be careful."

"I promise," I giggled against him. "Now let me go and go to sleep."

"As you wish," he sighed and his fell back into the pillows. I laughed and left, grabbing my purse. My threat still hanging in the air.

Cindy and I hit the sweets shop the hardest. I think I bought at least ten of everything. Then we hit the apothecary so she could buy the ingredients for Wolfsbane to brew tonight.

"Remember to just ask Remus," I told her. "He probably knows some place for you two to go together."

"I will. I finally won't be alone in the transformations," she responded in French. She seemed relieved. I know how much she hated being alone. She didn't know if there was someone out there that would help her. I was glad I could present Remus to her, even if it was only for a few nights.

"Time for you to go home and brew the potion before sunset," I commanded as I caught sight of the time.

She sent me a look, "You better not cause trouble."

"It's hard to cause something that comes naturally," I laughed.

She took my bags, bid me farewell, and left me sitting on a bench waiting for eight to roll around.

"Can I help you?" a young voice asked. I turned my head and saw Tom Riddle.

"Oh, hello Tom. I see you got my message," I smiled. "Let's make a deal."

So yes it's taking me a while to update things, because I have to do so on my iPod. I'll try to update as quick as possible! Sorry, but you gotta be patient. Review! 


	17. Chapter 17

Pictures will be posted on my profile Monday 7pm Eastern Time! I'm getting organized, because I finally have my computer back! I'm sorry for the long wait (2 weeks really) and I will hurry to get this story finished. This is my top priority and I'm not working on any others until this story is finished! So, I just have to download all of the pictures from my iPod and then they'll be up!

* * *

"I don't get it," Harry murmured.

I sighed in exasperation and turned back to the white board, erasing all my notes and starting over for the entire Order.

"We enter here," I started, drawing an 'X' on the Forbidden Forest. "That's where Tom will enter. He uses the shadows to his advantage. We get there in daylight, and we make sure that we're stationed high in the trees. When they come at night, we drop down and attack. We'll get his best." I drew four arrows at different lengths heading towards the castle in a red marker. "Then we push them back to the castle. Once we corner them inside, and we have to watch our backs or a second wave may come and ambush us from behind, we either kill them or send them off to Azkaban.

"Then once the areas clear, because there will be wards placed to detect Dark Marks, then we turn and head back to the forest for the second wave." I drew a green line to the forbidden forest. "We attack and drive them out of the forest, claiming it as our own. Then. . . we get Tom and his Inner Circle. And walla! Complete!"

"But I still don't get it," Harry said, frowning. "We act like monkeys, then we kill, then push the remaining back against the castle – while watching our backs – and then attack behind us to drive them out of the forest. Then find scaly-skin?"

I thought it over, "Yeah, that's what it narrows down to."

"So what day is this exactly?"

"Next Sunday night," I answered Cindy.

She nodded, going over astrological charts in her head. "A week before the moon. I got this."

"My Dragons will be stationed here, here, here, and here," I drew black 'X's on twenty feet scaled factor apart from each other at the edge of the forest. "Give the signal when you see them coming and fight to the death. At least half of you will die in the war."

The Order looked horrified that I'd say something like that, but my Dragons just nodded.

"Your Phoenix's," I told Dumbledore, "Will be positioned in this area." I drew red scribble lines in the trees in different areas. "As well as here to keep look out." I placed a colored in red circle in the Astronomy Tower.

"His Death Eaters will come from the forrest. He can't apparate inside the castle grounds, so he has to enter where the wards are weakest." I paused and met all of the Order and my Dragon's eyes. "The forrest."

"We've changed the attack date?" Belle asked.

I nodded, "A week later. I'm sorry Belle."

"At least I may have a chance of dying in battle before the spell gets me."

"May luck be on your side," I smiled at her.

She returned it and figited with a silver necklace on her wrist.

"Now," I said. "Any more questions?"

"Do you know how many he has?" Fleur asked.

"You won't be fighting," I said sternly. "You are pregnant and due any day now. It's too dangerous for you and the baby. But Blaise has told me that he has fifty Death Eaters, as well as Dementors and creatures from all over. We can't do anything about that."

"Fifty Death Eaters?" Molly gasped.

"So before any of you go down," I told them all firmly, "Take at least three out."

"What if they get us first?" Ginny asked.

I smirked, "Then the others are going to work extra hard. Got it? All of you, I want trainings tripled. All work together, against my Dragons and I. You need skilled opponents to prepare you. There will be no breaks. No rest. Adults will be training as well. You haven't seen action for weeks and we need to keep you prepared and on your toes."

"Ez zat all?" Fleur asked.

I nodded, "All of you are dismissed. Trainings are at noon tomorrow, right after lunch."

They all left, but Ginny hung back for a minute. "Can I talk to you?"

I looked at her and noticed that there were bags under her eyes and she looked stressed.

"Sure," I smiled, sitting down and looking over the plans on the white board.

"Okay, I know we aren't really close and all," she started. "But what do you know about kids?"

"That they're cute and little and innocent and pure, why?" I asked, smirking on the inside, I knew what this was about.

"Have you ever wanted kids?" she asked.

I nodded, "Oh, loads of times. Orion and I were actually going to have a little boy. . ." I shrugged. "Then he died and the Carrows got me. I wasn't pregnant after their torture."

She winced slightly, "Well, you see. . ."

"How far along?"

She looked at me, shocked, "How did you know?"

"You wouldn't randomly bust into a tirade about kids if you didn't have an ulterior motive. How long?"

"Three months, I think. Ever since trainings started, we haven't been together, and he was gone the month before. . . and I haven't been with anyone else. I've missed two months already. I don't know how to tell mum! She'd throw a fit! And this isn't the best time at all! And Harry would leave me and-"

"Harry loves you," I told her. "And Molly will come around, no doubt she probably would fuss over you like a mother hen if she knew. But three months, you say?" I just gave her the potion last month!

She nodded, "I'm almost sure. I don't want to go to St. Mungo's though, because I don't know how much they keep on record or how much intell gets back to the Death Eaters."

"Smart girl," I commented. I waved my wand silently and gray mist appeared above her abdomen. I waved my wand again and it turned into a solid white sheet. "You're pregnant all right."

She promptly burst into tears, "Harry's going to kill me!"

"Nah," I comforted, hugging her to me. "He'll be there for you every step of the way."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Mr. Potter, Ginny," I soothed. "And he's not the leaving type."

"He's not?"

"Has he left you yet?" I asked.

She shook her head, her chin resting on my shoulder. "No."

"Then why do you think he'll leave you now? He's liked you for a long time! He's told you he loves you, and he really means it. You can tell by the way his eyes twinkle. Ginny, everything's going to be alright."

"Will you be godmother?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Don't you think Granger would be a better choice?" I said nervously, pulling back. "I'm not great with kids. . . and I certainly know I'm not your first choice."

"No, but you'd be wonderful, Heather. I mean, sure, you're hardcore, violent, and plain cold sometimes, but you're the only person I can picture for the job."

"Why don't we get through the war first," I ammended. "Then you can think on it."

"Mum would never allow me to fight!" she gasped.

"No, and I won't either. Ginny, you can't fight. This is not your life, but the life of your baby's too. Do you want to be selfish and take the innocent life you protect by going and fighting, maybe even dying?" I asked.

She slowly shook her head, "No, but I can't just not fight!"

"Oh, but you'll still fight," I smiled. "Here's my plan for you. You don't go to battle, but I'll give you a cell phone – which is a communication device in the Muggle world – and I'll call you as soon as we get there. You will have the Marauder's Map and you will tell me who and where a Death Eater enters the castle. That way no one gets away."

"That's not fighting!" she protested.

"Yes, it is," I told her. "You'll be safe and you can keep your child safe, but you'll also be able to protect many innocent children's lives. That's fighting in its purest form."

She bit her lip, thinking it over, before nodding.

"Ginny, we can't win this war without you doing this," I persuaded.

"Alright, I'll do it."

I grinned and clapped her shoulder, "Pleasure doing business with you. Oh, and Ginny? I'd tell Harry and Molly before the night's over."

She bit her lip again, "Yeah, the sooner the better, yeah?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

I grinned to myself as I left the room. Oh, yes, everything was going to plan.

* * *

So, what do you think. Don't worry, the last chapter and this chapter will all tie together in the next chapter! What do you think the deal is with Voldemort that Heatherlyn made? Make your guesses into Reviews!

They are much appreciated:)

-Nastya


End file.
